Phantom Shots
by polyrhyme
Summary: 18.Lovesick: Day 1-"I can't feel anything." began Clockwork, their voice echoing slightly as if they're in a empty room. "For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing." Ominous music behind them begins to play, slowly crescendoing, a repeated thud can be heard.
1. Index

Below is an index of all the one-shots that I've written, in the order that they have been written. Warnings are posted here and on each update in Phantom Shots(I'm not too sure on each update, but I'll try.)

* * *

1\. Falling Apart-It started off as a normal day. Until it wasn't. They were ripped away from their homes and spent three long, torturous months with Vlad. They managed to escape their captor, but not the horror they endured.

Warnings: Torture, Death, Language, Gore, Non-con

2\. Emotions-Dan Phantom was a cold-hearted ghost who didn't give a damn about others. That was a truth written in stone. But when he experiences a terrifying nightmare, he starts to feel again. This terrifies him and he has someone to help him through it: Clockwork. Along the way, he finds himself coming across a question more often than he would like: Who is he?

Warning: Death and Language

3\. Slenderman-What happens when a bored Danny Phantom play Slenderman with a fruitloop, his alternate future self and the Time Master?

Warning: Language

Note: This is now it's own fanfiction and is a work in progress; this version is outdated.

4\. Sick(Part 1)-Danny doesn't like how the little ghosties are violenty coughing their lungs out. Perhaps he should take them to someone, someone who knows whats wrong with them-wait, is that _ectoplasm_ on his sofa?-Requested by PrplZorua

Warning: Language

5\. Mind Control(Part 1)-It started out as a normal, predictable evening and soon evovled into a harrowing predicament for Clockwork. 'Drink it Clockwork. Come on, my little second rate Time Master, drink it."-Requested by currently-lurking

Warning: Language, Violence

6\. Three Little Children-One of the Observants rose their eyebrow. "Are you done with your dramatic antics? If so, then we, the Observants, request that you watch over the child versions of Clockwork, Nocturne and Pandora until they have recovered."

Warning: Language

7\. We Are Tired-"No, I don't think it's wrong to show someone affection. So keep on kissing Jamie." whispered Danielle. Hailey squeezed the little girl's hand. "I don't want my bravery to get us killed." Tribute to the Orlando Shooting

8\. Sick(Part 2)-The IV beeped rapidly as the nurses attempted to sedate him, but his eyes remained locked with Dan's, widening when he heard him whisper "You left me, Danny. You threw me away. Why did you do it?"

Warning: Language

9\. Mind Control(Part 2)-Something brushes against Clockwork, something something soft, warm and empty brushes against him filling him with a steady thrum of electricity coursing through his core. The steady thrum soon becomes erratic, volatile and unwilling to stop unless he did. White streaked across his vision and faded into darkness. Glowing green eyes and pearly white teeth stood above him in the dark tower.

Warning: Language and Character Death

10\. Not a Human Being-"I swear to God if someone slams that door again, I'm gonna murder someone." She muttered. Nadia looked down at Dan, and her eyebrows widened in shock. Dan Phantom was sitting behind her counter in her store. "Well, what a sudden transformation of events huh?" Dan supplied weakly.

Warning: Talk of periods, transphobia and the destruction of binders(binders get cut up and destroyed) If these things trigger you, do NOT read this.

11\. Broken Rich Kids-Both will be wound up again, becoming animated in their fixed surroundings, and like the broken cassette tapes they are, they'll say the same things to one another. After all, only broken rich girls will understand, even when they consciously don't.-Requested by misbaeuser

Warning: Past bullying

12\. Maybe Later?-Phantom looks up at the dark grey sky, then back down at the grave. "I have to ask you another question, when will I see you again Danny?" Dead leaves litter Phantom's boots. "Maybe later, huh?"-Requested by sarasanddollar

Warning: Character Death

13\. A Movie Just for Kicks?-The halfa now placed his hand over his emblem, where his core was. "How dare you insult your king like this?! Off with you head!" he shouted dramatically, bursting into a fit of laughter seeing Tucker's face of horror. "Oh my god, your face-priceless! Man I don't think I've laughed this hard since I became king."-Requested by lunagalemaster

Warning: Language

14\. Meow-He'll wake up in pain, and looks down in at his hands. Sees what monster he's been turned into. Look up in curiousity of his new surroundings. Find someone who recoils in horror. -Requested by kimera20

Warning: Language

15\. Clockpool: Backgrounds-"Oh hello! I suppose you're wondering why the hell I'm sitting on a Zamboni preparing to kill a guy. Well, before I tell you that, you have to know who I am. My name is Clockwork, Master of Time. However that Clockwork is unavailable at the moment. Right now I'm Clockwork the guy who's-run-gonna-this-dick-over-with-a-Zamboni."

Warning: Language

16\. Superheroes Can't Be Blind-Sight is something that everyone takes for granted. Danny did too, as much as he didn't want to admit it. One day he had sight, the next day it was gone in an accident caused by his parents' invention. Raw ectoplasm splashed into his eyes, bubbling up as it ate at his eyes. He rubbed at his baby blue eyes, trying to rub it out.

Warning: Language, Bullying, Violence.

17\. Daycare: Day One-Dan's red eyes scanned the room, shuddering in disgust at the hot pink walls with ballerina, fairy and other girly stickers littering the bed. 'What the hell?' He bared his fangs, covering them when Serena lifted her head over his shoulder to look him in the eye. Noticing his look of disgust, her mouth formed a small 'o'. "What's the matter Dan? Do you not like your room."

Warning: Language

: Day 1-"I can't feel anything." began Clockwork, their voice echoing slightly as if they're in a empty room. "For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing." Ominous music behind them begins to play, slowly crescendoing, a repeated thud can be heard in the background.

Warning: Language

* * *

What's coming next (these are in no particular order) and progress of each one:

-Zero Degrees-In Progress

-Hand Crafted Binders-In Progress

-other oneshots!

* * *

I hope you enjoy reading what I write!


	2. Falling Apart

_**Falling Apart **_

_**Fandom: Danny Phantom**  
_**_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, and Angst?_****  
****_Rating: M (cuz I'm paranoid.)_****  
****_Summary: It started off as a normal day. Until it wasn't. They were ripped away from their homes and spent three long, torturous months with Vlad. They managed to escape their captor, but not the horror they endured._****  
****_Alt. Summary: Vlad Plasmius was not a man who took being embarrassed lightly. When his archenemies embarrassed him again, he wants revenge and he's willing to go through any means for it._****  
****_Warnings: Torture, Death, Language, Gore, Non-con_****  
****_Character pairing: Danny F./Sam M. &amp; Dani F./OC_**

**_Disclaimer: I. Do not. Own. Danny Phantom. I only own the plot and my characters._**

**_Authors Note: Located at the bottom._**

_Chapter 1: Missing or Disappearance?_

In the Ghost Zone….

Vlad Plasmius was nearly finished paying off all the ghosts, so they wouldnt come anywhere near or in Amity Park for the next three months. The only ghost he had left was Skulker.

Flying through the Ghost Zone, Vlad finally made it to Skulker's island. Upon arriving, he thought on how to bribe Skulker. Ravaging through the booby trapped island; he passed by the icy blue rivers, reminding him of Danny's eyes. There were also soft plush grass and leaves, which also reminded him of how soft the Phantom's snow white hair was. But those thoughts were quickly pushed away when he arrived at the door of Skulker's lair. In front of Plasmius stood a large black door with spikes around the corners and on the sides were white skull heads and behind the skulls where crossed bones. It makes you think about pirates for some reason, but Vlad didn't consider that thought. So he quickly knocked on the door and waited for Skulker to answer. Vlad started tapping his foot impatiently on the ground, wanting to finish up with his round.

An annoyed voice came from behind the door. "Who is it? I swear if it's the Box Ghost, I'll... Oh. It's you Plasmius. How are you, my friend?" Skulker said.

"Fine. My friend I have a proposition for you." Vlad replied.

"Okay, what kind of proposition?" Skulker asked. This had caught his attention.

"I need you to capture Danny and Dani Phantom, and in exchange, you'll have all the rarest prey to keep you going, for the next three months."

"Ah, interesting, but why?" Skulker asked, confused.

"Daniel and Danielle, have embarrassed me for the last time. I want revenge. I want them to suffer, feel embarrassed and defiled to the point where they will be wishing for death. I want them to feel even more out of place in the world than they do now. Daniel and Danielle have crossed me for the last time and this time they will not go unpunished. Do what you have to do to capture them, but if they are not at my mansion by 3 PM tomorrow, I will personally make sure that you are nothing more than a puddle of ectoplasmic goo." Vlad replied, his voice filled with venom.

"Okay. I'll do it." Skulker said, now having the understanding of why he needed to do it.

"Good." Vlad said.

Vlad flew off, having Skulker crossed off his list. He smiled inwardly and thought, _'All according to plan'_.

* * *

Danny and Dani Fenton were in Mr. Lancer's English class. All the way in the back Danny sat next to his girlfriend, Sam Manson and his "brother in arms" Tucker. Behind Tucker sits Dani and her boyfriend, Josh. Josh was a tall, light-skinned, brownish-haired teen, who was also the newest member of Team Phantom. For the past 45 minutes, Mr. Lancer droned on about the "wonderful adventures" of Huckleberry Finn. All went well until an icy blue mist left the two Fenton twins mouths. The cold air quickly alerted them to a ghostly presence nearby.

2 seconds later, both Fenton's raised their hands and caught Mr. Lancer's attention.

"Yes, Mr. and Ms. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Can we be excused?" they said simultaneously

"Yes, but come back before class is over." he said in a warning tone.

"Do you guys need help?" Tucker whispered, worrying since they had started receiving more cuts and bruises than usual in their ghost fights.

"Nah...shouldn't take us longer than 10 minutes." Dani replied reassuringly.

"Tuck, quit worrying, we'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Danny interjected.

"Well, Skulker could finally catch the two of you and have your pelts on the wall or Vlad could have finally killed your dad, married your mom, and have you two as his apprentices. But of course, that can't be the worst that can happen." Sam stated, trying not to show her worry, for the 2 Phantoms.

"Sam, we'll be fine." Dani said, trying to reassure everyone.

"Well, good luck." Josh whispered.

"Thanks." Danny whispered back.

"Mr. and Ms. Fenton, weren't you two going somewhere?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yes. Yes we are. Come on Danny, let's go." Dani said, grabbing Danny's wrist and dragged him out of the classroom with her. The twins left quickly and quietly. As soon they were out of Mr. Lancer's class and out of sight where anyone could spot the two Fentons, they shouted their infamous battle cry, "Going Ghost!"

Twin white-bluish rings started at their waist and slowly rose up and down their bodies. Red and white sneakers turned into white boots. Blue skinny jeans and skirt became black hazmat pants and a skirt with black leggings. The signature red and white shirts, with red ovals on changed into a black hazmat shirts with the DP emblem. Finally, shy, icy ocean blue eyes became defiant and confident, sparking with an electric neon green color; raven black locks of hair became snowy white gleaming in their ghostly glow.

After transforming, they phased through the school's walls to see what ghost interrupted their peaceful day. (Well, if one says being shoved into lockers and upsetting the most popular shallow little wench, Paulina is peaceful, then so be it.)

Flying through the city, they finally found the ghost, Skulker.

"Hey Skulker! Ready to get your butt kicked?" Dani asked while in a fighting stance.

"Well, if it isn't the whelps. I may finally have the chance to have your pelts on my wall." Skulker said with a wicked smile showing on his face.

"Dude, I've said it once and I'll say it again: _ew_." Danny replied, quickly cringing at the thought. He did not have any plans for himself or his sister to become pieces of furniture.

Dani gave a hard, swift roundhouse kick at Skulker's armor, successfully catching the self-proclaimed hunter off-guard and made him tumble slightly. "For you to be the best hunter in the Ghost Zone, you've still haven't caught us yet. Maybe you just need a new game plan!" The teen turned invisible and lashed out another kick, this time sending Skulker flying backwards, away from her and Danny. She winced when she heard a muffled 'boom', indicating that the hunter had crashed into one of Amity Park's 't get her wrong, she enjoyed protecting the haunted city with her twin, but their protection would be for nothing if it meant Amity's buildings and citizens were harmed in the process.

"That was awesome!" Danny shouted, his gloved hands wildly waving in the air symbolizing his awe. "The way you kicked him and sent him flying, that was totally amazing! Now all we need to do, catch him and send him back home."

"And get back to Lancer before class ends ."

"And get back to Lancer before class ends." Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos, ready to use on any other offending ghost who dared intruded in their town. A frown appeared on his face as he thought about his sister's words. "Wait, why are we going back early?"

"Dunno, beats me. But there's something off about all of this and I bet you all of my Jolly Ranchers that Skulker got something to do with it." she answered, confusion written on her face.

Danny places a hand under his chin and thinks for a few moments. "Now that you think about it, he was acting weird. Normally, he boasts about being the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, then we fight, exchange some witty banter, fight a little more, he lose, we suck him in the thermos and send him back home peltless. Plus, he didn't use any of his weapons. I wonder," He started fly over to where Skulker was and hoped that said hunter was unconscious. Dani followed her twin brother, slightly hanging back so she can give him space. The brisk air rushed past her face, making her shoulder length black hair flow in sync with the air, reminding the teenaged girl of Super Dani. She giggled softly at the action, remembering when the two halfas decided it was a good idea to go through the Fenton Ghost Catcher and split their selves in half just so they could spend more time with Sam, Tuck and Josh.

"Something funny? I think I missed the punchline."

Danielle turned around, only to be met face to face with Skulker. The hunter threw a punch at her, sending her flying past Danny, who caught her by her arm. "You okay?"

"Of course I am. If I wasn't then I wouldn't be here. Now let's go kick some metal butt!" Danielle charged towards Skulker, having Danny right behind her. The armor-clad ghost pressed a few buttons, sending a missile straight towards the halfas. Danielle and Danny flew in the opposite direction attempting to outfly the missile. The missile hit them, catapulting the two halfas on a rooftop on one the buildings. Skulker hovered over the two unconconious phantoms, the feeling of triumph taking over. He, Skulker, had caught Danny and Dani Phantom.

He had little time to celebrate the accomplishment when one of the halfas started to stir. Skulker quickly shot two darts into their bodies and breathed a sigh of relief as their bodies visibly lax back into unconsciousness. The hunter then wrapped them in an ecto-proof net(courtesy of his employer) and flew away to Vlad's mansion.

**Okay, guys I promised you that I would start a collection of one-shots and possible fanfics. This is only the start of our wild, bumpy ride.**

**Other things:**

_**\- "Daniel and Danielle, have embarrassed me ... Daniel and Danielle have crossed me for the last time...Do what you have to do to capture them...nothing more than a puddle of ectoplasmic goo." Vlad replied, his voice filled with venom. -Original quote belongs to Sinners, Saints, and Sadists by VashTSGirl45 was modified as to not plagiarize.**_

_**\- **_**I started this when I was in the eight grade but school took over my life and it collected dust. Saw it in an old email and I decided to finish it up, so sorry about the change in the quality of my writing on this one. I'm working on becoming a better writer.**

**Read and review!**


	3. Emotions

_**Title: **__**Emotions**_

_**Fandom: Danny Phantom**_

**_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, and Angst?_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Summary: Dan_****_ Phantom was a cold-hearted ghost who didn't give a damn about others. That was a truth written in stone. But when he experiences a terrifying nightmare, he starts to feel again. This terrifies him and he has someone to help him through it: Clockwork. Along the way, he finds himself coming across a question more than he would like: Who is he?_**

**_Alt. Summary: N/A_**

**_Warnings: Death, Language,_**

**_Character pairing: Gen?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Beautiful Boy, both belong to their respective owners Butch Hartman and John Lennon. I only own the plot and any possible Ocs._**

_He woke to darkness; there was little surprise at the fact as this was what he woke up to every night when he went to sleep. He got up, blindly groping the cloudy air in the darkness searching for which way to go; he found there was no magic arrows or giant signs telling him the way to go. Hollow footsteps were the only sound that filled the infinite darkness as he aimlessly walked the already too familiar road, his hands stuck in the pockets of his HAZMAT suit as he whistled an old tune, its light, airy and carefree notes of the tune had been the only thing that kept him going. _

_He walked for what seemed to be an eternity, for a thing such as time did not exist in this darkness. His hopes of an escape were dwindling by the second as his hollow footsteps echoed throughout the darkness. The cloudy air grew cold, causing him to shiver and pull his cape around his body in attempt to block out the coldness, only for the cold air to blow harder and the temperature to drop even further than what it was before. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He shouldn't be affected by this, he was cold, emotionless so something like this shouldn't affect him to this degree. Then again, he was surrounded by darkness, the place where the worst comes out, where his fears came to life conjured up in the most horrific way._

_A door appeared not too far from in front of him. His footsteps became louder, his heart racing as he  
raced to the door and suddenly skidded to a halt. His hands touched the knob, turned it, pushed the door opened and stepped to the other side of the door. What he saw shocked him to his ghostly core. _

_Amity Park in it's abnormal entirety was still standing and the black apocalypse that he caused was gone, replaced with it's trademark 'Welcome to Amity Park!' sign. Curious as to what was still there, he flew over the city. Fenton Works still stood, the large sign attached to the orange house with the Ops Center slash Jack Blimp had remained as well. He turned invisible, the fear of being caught and dissected coming back at full force, and continued to fly over the city. He noted that Tucker's and Sam's houses were still stood, but said teens weren't there. A bubbly feeling stirred in his stomach; something was going to happen, what it was though, he couldn't say. He paid it little attention and continued to fly, he wasn't surprised to see Casper High still standing and he supposed that the Nasty Burger still stood. Again, that bubbly feeling rose back in his stomach, unease resting in his undead heart. Maybe it had something to do with the Nasty Burger. Hoping to prove his suspicions wrong, he quickly flew to the food establishment. _

_Unfortunately, whatever gods up there must have hated him for the Nasty Burger was about to blow and if he squinted just a little, he could see...oh God. A lump bobbed in his throat as he saw his family, Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer tied to the boiler and the boiler itself was getting ready to explode. 'Come on Dan, you can do it. It won't be like last time, this time it'll be different. Because you made it in time to save them.' Dan flew faster than what he ever flew before, the pressure to stop this from ever happening weighed down on him like a thousand ships._

_Panic rose in him when the meter dash almost went to the red, the terrified faces of his parents, Mr. Lancer especially those of his sister Jazz, Tucker and Sam stared into his soul, waiting for the moment to come, the moment where he failed them. Dan pushed himself to fly faster, his red eyed narrowed in determination because yes, he would save them._

_Everything happened at once and played in slow motion, just so he could see this was all his fault. The boiler exploded, causing the Nasty Burger and the condiments inside the boiler to crumble and fall down with large pieces of bricks and metal flying; one of them hit the ghost, sending him flying away from the explosion._

_"Shit!" He looked down at his suit and saw the large gash across his hip green ectoplasm freely flowing. He was in pain yes, but in a matter of importance, saving his friends was more important than his wounds. He dived in the direction of explosion, carefully avoiding the few large flying pieces of metal and brick hurled at him. _

_Dan made a soft landing on the ground and started to lift the rubble in a desperate search for his family, friends or Mr. Lancer. A soft moan was heard underneath and the phantom lifted more rubble faster, hoping to see who it was, more importantly if they survived. His hand moved one last piece of rubble and saw the familiar blue headband, red hair and blue shirt. _

_Jazz. _

_He picked up his sister as gently as he could and cradled her in his arms. Blood dripped on his suit, bits of rock embedded in her head and he wonders if it was too late. Jazz looked up at him, wrenching one of her blue eyes open, it's all a blur until she focuses in and it becomes clearer. She winces when she tries to sit up, but a gentle force pushes her back quietly, shushing her. The redhead opened her other eye and she sees her younger brother squeezing her tightly as though she would fade away._

_"Danny? Is that you?" she coughs, her voice hoarse, weak and she hates how pathetic she sounded, wishing there was something she do about it._

_"Yea, it's me, Jazzy." he answers softly, pulling her closer to his chest._

_Jazz turned her head into her brother chest, the feeling of falling spreads throughout her body. Danny's calm, steady heartbeat beat soothes her worry and the desire to sleep suddenly . _

_"D'nny? 'M sleepy. Lemme rest for a minute."_

_"Jazz, no! Stay awake! Whatever you do, please don't go to sleep! Don't you want to pass your psychology exam? You promised me that we go to New Zealand after I graduated. Please, you can't break your promises now!" he cried frantically, wildly shaking Jazz by her shoulders, tears welled up in his eyes and threatened to spill over. The fight left her eyes and her body went limp._

_"Jazz? Jazz!" Dan screamed frantically, shaking her even harder, waiting for a reaction, response, anything. He didn't care if she slapped him because any movement that came from her meant she was alive. He bit his lip, trying his hardest not to cry when Jazz didn't respond._

_He yelled out her name one more time in hopes she would respond. Tears fell down his face as he realized that one of his worst fears came true._

_Jazz was dead and it was all his fault._

_"NO!"_

Eyes shot open in a frightened haze, Dan jolted up from his bed with a loud scream. Beads of sweat gathered around his forehead while he panted. His red eyes shot around, trying to make sense of what was going on. He realized that he was looking around in the bedroom, _his bedroom_ that Clockwork had given him to sleep in.

It was only a nightmare, a vicious one, he thought. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he was unable to catch his breath. Dan placed one of his hands over his face to try and calm himself and at that moment he felt tears streaming down his face. It was a nightmare, yes but his reaction was real from his bloodshot eyes to his uncontrollable trembling.

There was a time and place for everything, Clockwork thought. Where one thing happened at that specific time and place, down to the millisecond and then it was over. There was no delays in an order of events and if there was, he could instantly fix. That was why he loved being the Master of Time, because it was structured and there was certain order to it.

Except..._for this_.

There was no point in time where Dan Phantom stood out side his door, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. There was no point in time where he, Clockwork, would be console anyone or rather any ghost.

But apparently there was, and he was not aware of them.

"Clockwork." Dan moaned, his voice cracking as thick tears blurred his vision and he drew out the Time Master's name in hope that he would come.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." the elder ghost muttered, floating to the trembling phantom. He picked him up bridal style and silently floated over to his bed. Clockwork himself couldn't help but note how light Dan was. Probably from lack of eating and being stuck in that thermos.

"Dan, what's wrong?" he asked. Dan only responded by burrowing his head in Clockwork's chest and tightly holding onto the Time Master's robes.

An awkward silence hung over the two ghosts. _'Damn it'_ he thought, _'I'm not cut out for this!'_ He looked at the younger ghost whose frame shook as loud sobs racked his body and drew in a sigh. _'But for him, I'll try.'_

"Dan, what's wrong?" Clockwork repeated and for a moment, he wonders if he was either speaking to the air or to Dan. His blue fingers found their way in Dan's hair, slightly combing through the fiery hair and Dan responds by further burying his head into his chest and retaining an even tighter grip on his robes. Clockwork sighed with what could be described as annoyance. He knew that Dan wouldn't tell what had shaken him so badly, but that didn't mean he didn't want to at least try.

"Dan, I can't help you if you wont tell me what's wrong." He said as he combed through the younger ghost's hair in an attempt to calm him down. In turn, Dan's loud sobs lessened to wild and erratic trembling.

"I-I know."

**_Clockwork slightly rocked himself and the ghost sitting in his lap and began to sing._**

_Close your eyes  
Have no  
fear  
The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your daddy's here_

Beautiful, beautiful,  
beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy

Before you go to sleep  
Say a little prayer  
Every day in every way  
It's getting better and better

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy

_Out on the ocean sailing away  
I can hardly wait to see you come of age  
But I guess, we'll both just have to be patient  
'Cause it's a long way to go, a hard row to hoe  
Yes,  
it's a long way to go but in the  
meantime_

Before you cross the street  
Take my hand  
Life is what happens to  
you  
While you're busy making other plans

Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Beautiful,  
beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy

Before you go to sleep  
Say a little prayer  
Every day in ever way  
It's getting better and better

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy  
Darling, darling, darling  
Darling boy_

Good night  
See you in the morning  
Right again

**By the time he finished singing, Dan had fallen asleep, his chest slowly rising up and down. Clockwork shifted Dan onto the bed, pulling the covers over the sleeping ghost. He smiled softly at how young Dan looked as his face morphed into those of a young child, around ten or twelve. Speaking of which, **_how_** old was Dan?**

There was so many questions yet not enough answers. A deep sigh escapes the Time Keeper's lips as he wondered as to what exactly he had gotten himself into. He stood up, a hand clenching on his robes and he waves it off as his imagination, but a mumbled 'don't leave me' convinces him otherwise. Clockwork positioned himself in the bed, moving over slightly so Dan could have enough room. He closed his red eyes and sleep instantly washed over his body.

****Here's is my second drabble, short story whatever you want to call it. But this is one I actually want to make a full-fledged fanfic. Expect the next update in around two weeks!****

****PS: I accept requests! :D****

****Read and review, I can't improve if you don't tell where to improve.****


	4. Slenderman: Part I

_**Slenderman Part I **_

_**Fandom: Danny Phantom**_

_**Genre: Humor **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Summary: What happens when a bored Danny Phantom play Slenderman with a fruitloop, his alternate future self and the Time Master?**_

_**Alt. Summary: N/A**_

_**Warnings: Language**_

_**Character pairing: None**_

_**Disclaimer: I. Do not. Own. Danny Phantom. I only own the plot and any possible OCs.**_

Danny Phantom was bored. No, scratch that. To say he was bored would be an massive understatement, he was _dying _from it. The itch to do something grew stronger with each second. He needed do something, anything. The teen looked from the tree he was resting in hoping there was a ghost wreaking havoc in the city that would save him from his boredom.

He threw his head back in frustration. As usual, there was not a hide nor hair of a ghost in Amity Park. For the first few days with there being no ghosts causing havoc, Danny was excited. No ghostsmeant more sleep and more sleep meant better grades was the only thing logical that he understood resulting from the absence of daily ghost attacks. God, was he happy to show his mom that B+ he made on Lancer's history test.

Best day of his life.

But with anything that had the name Danny Phantom connected to it, happiness soon turned into resentment. He wasn't one to look in a gift horse's mouth, He couldn't just believe that out of the blue, ghosts stopped appearing. Danny could handle them being gone for a few days, yes. Two weeks? Something had to be going on, something big for them to vanish in thin air, and not even the _Box Ghost_ popped in like he normally would screaming about the amazing and deadly power of bubble wrap. Yep, something definitely had to be going on, he have to ask Clockwork about this sometime later.

"Thinking a little too hard, aren't we Little Badger?"

Danny fell off the branch in surprise at the voice, managing to catch himself before his face made  
contact with the concrete. The teen floated upwards back to his branch and scowled at the figure across from him.

"Plasmius."

Plasmius grinned at the deep scowl settling in on Danny's face. "I'm hurt, Badger. All I did was come to check up, see how you were and this is how I'm repaid for my concern?"

"Check up on me? Don't you mean my mom? Wait, how about Maddie the cat? Oh, I forgot, you don't have one!" Danny says, enjoying the frustrated sputtering coming from Vlad's lips. Vlad then straightened himself up, not allowing the boy to rile him up any futher. The older man slung an arm around Danny's shoulder and pulled him tightly to him, ignoring the colorful protests that left Danny's lips. Honestly, did he really think that would scare him? He was friends with his mother and the woman was downright scary when she wanted to be. Vlad looked down, only to be met with a furious glare from the ghost boy identical to that of his mother's.

"Vlad, what the hell are you doing? I swear, if you don't get your hands off of me right now, I will scream rape."

Vlad hugged Danny even tighter, tussled his hair and laughed softly. "Little Badger, you crack me up. No one can hear you up here, plus I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"I want you to spend one day with me and before you can argue, you have nothing else better to do other than lying in a tree branch. Am I right?" Vlad paused for a moment, waiting for Danny's recluclant nod. "Of course I'm right. But there's more, after our day together and you aren't satasified, I will leave you and your family alone forever."

Danny perked his ears at the word forever, enjoying the mental imagery of Vlad being gone forever.

"Forever? Forever as in for the rest of your natural life and afterlife?"

"Yes, that kind of forever, Daniel."

"How do I know that this isn't some kind of trick? How would I know that while spending 'quality time' with you, you wont send an invisible duplicate to kill my father and kidnap my mother?" Danny questioned.

"All very good points, Little Badger, but that's for me to know and you to find out. So are we still on?"

Danny glared at his archenemy and if looks could kill, Vlad would nothing more than a pile ashes buried within ashes. He knew that he brought up some very good points, and as much he didn't want to, he had to admit Vlad was right. He wouldn't be able to tell if Vlad did send an invisible duplicate to off his father and mother. Danny supposed he could just put away his dislike for Vlad(most of it anyway) for his family's safety.

Fine, I'll go but I got my eye on you."

"Where would you like to go first? Morocco? Japan? I heard that the ambassador has a very talented personal chef. Cooks the best sushi. How about Mil-"

Danny cuts off the suddenly happy man off. "How about we start of small like Disneyland?"

"Disneyland?"

"Yeah! You know that empire that makes those movies about 'stay true to your self', 'true friends will stay with you' and 'lets sing a song and everything will be okay?'

The billionaire anxiously rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. Danny threw his head back in frustration again. Vlad Masters never heard of Disney and he's a billionaire? Sam and her parents are sitting on a few tons of money and he is pretty sure they heard of Disney. Hell, the goth's never ending rant of Disney and corporal greed proved his point tried and true.

The younger halfa grabbed Plasmius' hand and begun flying. If there was one thing that he was going to do before severing his ties with Vlad forever was to get the man familiar with the franchise. All he needs to do is get a dew things straight.

"Vladdy! We going to Disneyland! Gotta get you up with the times old man!" He shouts and almost laughed at Vlad's reaction. He stopped after a few moments and wonders,

"How are we going to get to Florida?"

"That's one double. You know what happens when you get three?""Shut up, you purple loving freak. Bet you get drunk off one shot of Purple Nurple." The figure argued, shook the die and threw them the table. He glared at the die and turned his glare when his opponent began to snicker.

"_Shut up _Clockwork. I know you have something to do with these die. Rigged them, you cheater."

"Like I need to cheat. P.S: if you couldn't tell that was two doubles. One more and you know what  
that means." Clockwork sang the last and ducked at the half full cup of coffee Dan threw at him.

"Continue please. I can't wait for a temper tantrum from the infamous Dan Phantom when he rolls another double."

"No I will not and don't give me that bull about 'I just know' Watch and se-Fuck!" Dan narrowed his red eyes into dangerous slits and pointed a finger at the Time Master.

"Cheater." he accused.

"Please, you're just mad you have to go to jail. Now, would you like to pay fifty dollars to get out?"

Dan mumbles something incoherently and slams the play money on the table. "Bastard. Knew that was I had left."

"I must fulfill my role as a banker and you are now officially bankrupt. I win." Clockwork stated while collecting the large pile of play money and separated them in seven stacks."

"Cheater."

"Psh, stop hating its bad for your health. Oops, I forgot: that's all your have running in your blood." The Time Master ignores the twitch in Dan's ears that meant 'fuck-off', intent on teaching him that he can't win every game in life- or afterlife in their case. "Besides in a few hours, your ego will get over it. By the way, I think I saw it under the trash can and it's looking pretty crushed. A few more blows...I think you're more than capable to fill in the blanks."

"Set. me. up."

"Are you really that eager to get pawned again?"

"That was a fluke, old man. You see I was practicing, preparing for when I beat you."

"Jesus Christ, I have never seen someone as arrogant as you-you know what? I've warned you. Don't go crying to your teddy when I wipe your and your ego across the table after I beat you. Plus I don't think you'll be able to tell the exact moment when I pawn you, I'll tell you a little while later."

"Are you trying to say I'm stupid?"

"Not stupid, but rather _clueless."_

With that, Dan jumped from where he stood and tackled Clockwork. The Time Master was startled at the sudden move and fell under Dan. Dan sat on top of his stomach, making sure Clockwork couldn't wriggle his way out.

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what. Say 'uncle'."

"Never."

Dan raised one of his hands in the air threateningly. "You know what this means, Clocky."

"No, no, NO! STAHP! HAHAHA-IT TICKLES!" A squeal of laughter escaped, Dan's coarse hands gently rubbed over his stomach, Clockwork uselessly tried covering it as he eyed Dan, a smile lighting up both of their crooked faces.

Dan rolled his eyes at the overly obvious statement. "Duh, it's supposed to. Do you surrender?"

"No. Never, never, ever in a million years, not even if Walker decided to dress up in a pink tutu and sang 'Baby'." Clockwork huffed playfully and a few more bursts of laughter left the Time Master's body at Dan's poor attempts to remain impassive as the image of Walker wearing a pink tutu singing 'Baby' crossed his mind. A grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat appeared on his face, he lowered his face so Clockwork couldn't see him laughing at the ridiculous image that he planted in his head.

Clockwork watched with amusement as Dan raised both of his hands to his mouth to stifle his oncoming laughter. This gave him ample room to easily overpower Dan, flipping him over on the  
floor, until Clockwork sat on top of him.

"Nope, you, my friend aren't going _anywhere_." Clockwork waggled his blue finger in Dan's face, emphasizing his point and pushed him back on the floor when Dan tried to sit up.

"Dude, are you like going off me anytime soon?"

"Nope."

"Seriously? Your just gonna sit on my stomach?"

"Yep, pretty much my plan as of now."

"What if, I don't know, you gotta take a piss? What are you going to do then?"

"Don't know, but for now I am sit right here. Now if you don't mind, I am going to make myself comfortable."

As if to prove his point Clockwork swerves his legs around Dan until both legs are in front him.

"We're going to be a while." Dan stated.

"You don't say, what was your first clue, hmm? Was it when I sat on you or when I swerved my legs around you Dan?" A knock on the door interrupts him and Dan lets out a sigh in relief, silently thanking whatever or whoever had just saved him from yet _another_ one of Clockwork's lectures about common sense, stating the obvious and whatnot.

"Come in Danny."

The door opened slightly and Danny peered his head in before pushing the door open all the way, revealing the lanky teen and the older man standing next to Danny.

"Hello Danny and not to be rude but I have to ask, what is that thing on Vladimir's head?" Clockwork asked.

Vlad grumbled in annoyance while simultaneously correcting Clockwork to call him 'Vlad', not 'Vladimir'. Danny eyed the older halfa oddly at the correction and answered Clockwork's question about the object on his head, which were a pair of Mickey Mouse ears. Clockwork raised an eyebrow at the term and asked what an 'Mickey Mouse' was and Danny had been grateful his mouth didn't fall in a cartoony fashion because he could not believe that the Time Master of didn't know what _Mickey Mouse_ was. Honestly, what was wrong with these two? A billionaire businessman(Even though Danny had to admit his methods for such fame and wealth were a tad bit unorthodox.) and a ghost who practically watch over time since the beginning of time and they don't even know what Disney was.

Well, he'd have to fix that...right after he rectified the situation with Clockwork of what was appropriate to sit on.

Dan could only watch with amazement as he saw Clockwork sitting in of the cars at the very top of the roller coaster, screaming loudly when it dived down the hill it was resting on. He actually wondered how his younger self managed to do what he been trying for a while: get Clockwork out of the Tower.

He not jealous or anything, he just really wanted to know how _Danny_ did the impossible. Whenever he tried to take Clockwork out of his tower, it mostly ended with him and the Time Master wrestling on the floor, catching the attention of some very livid ghosts that were living around the Tower, and Dan apologizing for the inconvenience, somehow managing to exclude the promise that won't happen again.

But still, with Danny, all it took was a few words and Clocky willingly walks out of the tower and into the big bad world.

He had to admit he was a _little_ jealous.

Two minutes later, he sees the Time Master walking away from the entrenance of the ride, grin as wide as the amusement park they're in and universal two thumbs up for 'awesome' had clearly indicated that he was an awesome time.

His face morphs from one of jealousy to one of happiness when he sees his friend closing in on him.

"Hey buddy, enjoy the ride?"

Clockwork nodded in affirmation with a large grin. "Yeah, it was, as humans say, 'awesome'."

"You said that about every ride you were on."

"Can you blame me?"

Dan looked up at some of the attractions and rides, "No, I can't really blame you." He claps his hands together in anticipation. "So, where to next?"

"Hmm, how about…there?" He pointed at one the rides further out.

"I am _not_ going on that ride again, I don't care how many times you beg."

"Daniel, one more time? Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No._"

"_Please_?"

_**"NO!" **_

Vlad had shut up at the last no, noticing that it bordered onto a ghostly wail, and he deemed himself wise enough not to anger Danny any further. Though, that didn't mean he should forgive him for raining in on his fun .

Vlad leaned back on the bench he was sitting in, watching in amusement as Danny paced in a circle trying to figure out on what to do next. The billionaire began to strum his fingers on the arm, resisting the urge to shoot an ectoblast at the younger halfa just because his pacing was making him nervous.

His cell phone rings, and he pulls it out not bothering to check if the call is work-related or Maddie-related because it's a distraction and if he checks the call, the distraction is ruined.

Though he is thankful for the distraction, he is surprised that Dan is on the other end rather. He knows they exchanged numbers before entering the park as a safety precaution but that doesn't-

_"Vlad?"_

Vlad stretched his feet out, reliving his aching joints. "Yes, Daniel?"

_"It's Dan, not Daniel." Dan huffed._

"There's a reason why you called my phone, what is it?"

Silence. Then, _"Oh, we're ready to go."_

"Why? It's only," He looked at his vintage watch. "Five-thirty. Sounds early to me."

"_Five-thirty? Thought it was much later, but still we need to leave. I'm currently holding a Time Master by his hood and this is not going to work."_

_"_Might I ask as to _why_ you holding Clockwork by his hood?"

"_He almost took a cotton candy stand hostage. Might I add he got us kicked out of the Finding Nemo exhibition a while earlier."_

"And how did he do that?"

_"Well, he poked the woman leading the exhibition, then he kept asking her if we're going to get lost and then he told her if she wanted to lose her virginity, Virgin Megastore might be the place for her and I quote 'Where virgins can meet and have orgies Monday through Sunday 24/7."_

Vlad choked.

_"Shocking, right?"_

"Very. I was not expecting such, crude humor from Clockwork."

_"You're not the only one. Now onto him almost taking a cotton candy stand hostage."_

"How did that happen?"

_"Well, we were causally strolling through an amusement park, trying to decide where to go next while not getting lost when we saw a cotton candy stand. I asked Papa Smurf if he ever had cotton candy and he said no."_

"Tell me you didn't."

_"I did. When we went over to the stand, I ordered the stuff and handed over the blue one to Clockwork and the rest, well you know what happen."_

"What other choice do I have than to know the rest?"

_"Whatever Fruitloop, are you coming to help or not?"_

"No choice not to. Where are you?"

_"Uhh..." _It's silent for a moment and Vlad can vaguely hear Dan and Clockwork struggling, and a terrified Disney worker shriek. _"We're over near the Lion King."_

With a sense of urgency, Vlad stands up and grab Danny by the cuff of his shirt. He ignores any and all protest coming from the younger halfa with only one thought in mind:

He was _not_ going to pay the cost of therapy for two (very traumatized) Disney workers just because the Master of Time was a sugar addict and couldn't control his urges for blueberry cotton candy.

**So we have a Time Master whose an addict for candy, Monolopy almost ruinung friendships and a trip to Disney, and the four boys getting ready to play Slenderman. **

**What will happen next?**

**To**_** blackwood108**_**, don't fret as I will start your request...**_**SOON!**_


	5. Sick Pt 1

**Okay so, I'm resurrecting this thing! More notes at the bottom!**

* * *

**Sick Part 1**

* * *

Danny Fenton is very tempted to rush these two idiots to Vlad's place because all he can hear is them violently coughing their lungs out. The coughing died down and Danny eased considerably, looking over his shoulder to see them lying on his sofa. Dan's arm is draped over Clockwork's shoulder while Clockwork curls in further on themself, burrowing deeper into the warmth of the blanket. Danny winces at the slightly awkward position they're. '_It must be very uncomfortable laying like that, maybe I should move them.' _he thought as he ghosted his fingers over Dan's arm before lifting the ghost's arm only to drop it when Dan coughs again. '_Maybe I shouldn't do that. Don't want to aggravate their illness. Should I take them to Vlad's now? Perhaps he knows what's wrong with them.'_

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, Danny slipped it out of its hiding place, and read the texts he'd just received.

_Tucker: Hey dude! Sam says she hosting movie night at her place!_

_Sam: I even got that spy movie you really wanted to see. So are you coming? _

Danny's fingers quickly typed out, _Sorry guys, can't come. _

_Sam: What? Why? _

_Tucker: She has the spy movie, Danny! What reason would you not come?_

_Danny: I'm watching over two sick little ghosties. _

_Sam: Who?_

_Tucker: Ghosts get sick?_

_Danny: Danno and Thyme. Yes, Tuck, ghosts __can_ _get sick._

_Sam: Do you know if they have the flu or something?_

_Tucker: *holds hands in mock surrender* I was just curious. How bad is it? _

_Danny: I don't know what it is they have, they just popped up in my living room and fell unconscious like, five milliseconds later. It's really bad, both are burning up. Dan's breathing is a bit slower than usual, I'm not too worried. I think._

_Tucker: How about Thyme?_

_Danny: Weird skin rash all over their arms and torso. Well, it's covering their neck and I'm assuming that it spread to their torso. _

_Sam: That's bad. _

_Danny: Not to mention both of them are coughing up a storm. It's amazing how they haven't woken themselves up by coughing. _

_Tucker: This seems to be a bit out of your medical capacity. Don't you think you should take them to someone?_

_Danny: I was thinking about taking them to Vlad's.._

_Sam: the frUITLOOP?_

_Tucker: You're joking right?_

_Danny: Who else can I take them to? He's the only person I can think of at the moment. Besides, if I tried anyone else, they may end up making the ghosties worse. _

_Sam: I dunno Danny...Vlad?_

_Tucker: Understandable. I still don't like it, though. Cool motive. Still a terrible idea._

_Danny: Can you two think of someone else?_

_Sam: ..._

_Tucker: ...nope, I'm shooting blanks rn_

_Danny: Exactly. My point. _

Another coughing fit broke the halfa's attention away from his phone, it's disconcerting to his ears hearing them hack up their lungs-was that _ectoplasm _on his sofa?

He can't keep them here any longer, not when they're getting worse. He has to take them to Vlad's. _Now. _His arms crawl under Dan's and Clockwork's midsection, pulling them to his sides and jogs down the stairs, transforming into Phantom as he did.

* * *

Dan feels his arm being picked up, then suddenly drop and hit his side when he coughs again.

Everything is silent and he can sleep in peace, well, mostly in peace. His labored breathing is the only thing that prevents him from achieving wholesome peaceful sleeping.

Something crawls across his midsection-it feels funny and he loathes the prickly motion across his stomach-to his side and latch onto it. The abrupt jerk and sudden motion is what jolts him to consciousness. His blurred vision picks apart the the hazy surrounding and the slightly disembodied voice, the walls passing by him at a steady rate, an indicator that he's moving. Why is he moving? There's no way he could be walking on his own; his stomach is churning uncomfortably, twisting turning, making his vision even more blurry. Dan focuses his disorganized thoughts on moving his dehydrated lips, his dry voice rasping out, "Where am I?"

"You're at Fentonworks. Both of you are really sick and I need to take you to see someone. They might know what's wrong."

"Danny?"

"The one and only."

"Where are you taking us?"

"Vlad's." As soon as Danny uttered that name, Dan felt his core stop and he was thrown back to that cold, devoid lab, claws deep inside him, pulling him out, filling him with abandonment. He doesn't want to go back, he can't handle being separated again.

Danny wouldn't do that to him. _Right? _

"NO!" His delirium screamed. "Please can't go back! Separated again!"

"Separated...again?" Danny mumbled, stopping in front of the portal and his green eyes widen in realization. "You really think I would do that to you?"

Dan averted his gaze from the portal to the gray, soundproof walls; he doesn't want to think that, he doesn't like thinking that, but with the way that everything is presenting itself, he has no choice but to think that. "Can't help but think tha'."

Danny sighs, shifting Dan on his hip. "Okay. I won't take you to Fruitloop. Where do I take you then?"

" 'Dunno, not Fruitloo'." begged Dan, slipping out of consciousness, hoping that Danny won't betray him.

"Anywhere but Fruitloop." repeated Danny, stepping into the portal.

* * *

It takes the halfa a while before he ends up at the Far Frozen and by the time he gets there, Danny feels like his arms are about to fall off. Perhaps he should leave the ultra heavy duty lifting to someone else. He steps lightly on the ice covered ground, calling out for Frostbite, sighing in relief as the ruler ran towards him and gently removed Clockwork and Dan from him.

"I'll take good care of them, Great One." promised Frostbite.

'_Thank you.' _

Twenty minutes pass by before Danny is allowed to come into the infirmary. Frostbite gestures for him to sit down in one of the chair, and pulled out his phone.

_Danny: Hey guys._

_Tucker: DUDE WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!_

_Sam: I hope you're happy, you made Tucker worry. _

_Sam: Where are you?_

_Danny: Far Frozen_

_Tucker: Dude that's so far out in the GZ_

_Sam: I believe what Tucker is saying is why are you over there?_

_Danny: Their...whatever they have has gotten worse. One of them coughed up ectoplasm on my sofa...that's gonna be fun scrubbing out. :) _

_Tucker: I thought you were taking them to Vlad's. What happened? (stop it with that passive aggressive smiley face)_

_Sam: I forgot you said that, so. explain._

_Danny: I was picking them up and making my way down the portal, the sudden motion of me grabbing them must have forced Dan awake._

_Danny: (never tuck)_

_Danny: I don't think he realized he was at my house until he asked 'where am i' and he didn't recognize my voice until after I told him. _

_Tucker: Whatever he has, it must've been bad enough so that he can't remember his surroundings_

_Sam: :/ idk, I don't think Danno knew he was at Danny's from the beginning but anyway, _

_continue _

_Danny: thanks for the permission sam_

_Danny: Okay so where was I? Right, I was going to the portal when he asked where are you taking us and I said vlad's. I s2g he froze up before screaming no and please can't go back again, separated again. _

_Danny: I think he was having flashbacks to when he was created and I think he thought I was...i was going to have him separated again._

_Tucker: Damn, that's rough_

_Sam: Does he really believe that?_

_Danny:...i dunno. I asked him if he really thought that and he murmured 'can't help but think that'_

_Danny: From the way he was slurring his words, i don't think he knew what he was saying. But I know I'm going to have to talk to him about that_

_Tucker: I was too busy staring at that damned smiley face to realize this but who's ectoplasm was on the sofa?_

_Sam: Does thyme still have that?_

_Danny: Dunno whose ectoplasm it is and yes thyme still has that rash on their torso. _

_Danny: I'm tired, my arms are hella sore from carrying two adult sized ghosties and I need a nap. Talk to you two losers later._

_Sam: okay _

_Tucker: peace out_

Danny takes a deep breath before releasing it and setting his phone in the chair next to him, his green eyes closing for a much needed nap.

* * *

Bulky steps stomping into the room stirs Danny from his nap; he stretched out his arms behind his arms, kicking his feet out to rid himself of the remaining exhaustion coursing through his veins. Looking upwards, he saw Frostbite's portly figure looming over Clockwork, his stethoscope resting on the Time Master's chest.

"Hey Frostbite."

The ruler looked at Danny, a small smile graced his features. "Ah, the Great One has awoken. I'm sure you want to know what your ghostlings' diagnosis are?"

Danny nodded, then a deep green blush dusted his cheeks. "They're not my 'ghostlings', I just really care about them." He argued. "But..um...what's wrong with them?"

Frostbite adjusted the position of the stethoscope on Clockwork's chest. "They both have a fever. Not life threatening but if you hadn't brought them when you did, then chance of them fading would been higher."

"Oh." '_They were going to fade?' _"What are their chances of fading now?"

"Thirty, forty percent.

"Okay then," said Danny. "One of them was coughing ectoplasm and why was Dan's breathing so slow?"

Frostbite gently pushed Clockwork on their side with one hand, the other mildly pressing the stethoscope to the Time Master's back. "Clockwork had mucus trapped in their lungs, the ectoplasm was merely an attempt for their body to rid itself of the mucus. As for Dan breathing slower than normal, I'm not too sure why, but I am going to write it off as a symptom of his fever. Hopefully, the breathing machine should help him out a bit."

Danny nodded, moving his chair towards Dan's bed, settling it next to the ghost's bed. He reached his hand out to Dan's hair, carding his fingers through the silver hair. Danny looked up at Frostbite and frowned at the benevolent smile the ruler wore. "What?" he snapped.

"You say you aren't a father, Great One, but they way you care for these two are the actions of affection a father gives towards his ill children." stated Frostbite, as he strided out the door. He narrowly missed Danny's ectoblast, laughing as it left a scorch mark on the wall.

Danny plopped back down in his chair, glancing between Dan and Clockwork's resting forms. The halfa's hand unconsciously slithered its way to Dan's, tenderly squeezing it and exhaling a relieved sigh when he squeezed back.

'_Get better guys.'_

* * *

**You're a dad, Danny, you can't deny it. I mean, _technically _he's a dad with two kids: Dan and Danielle. **

**Fun facts:**

**-Difficulty breathing, rashes, mental confusion, extreme listlessness or irritability are symptoms accompanying a bad fever in adults. Clockwork coughing up ectoplasm can be considered the equivalent of a human coughing up phlegm.**

**This was requested by PrplZorua who wanted either sick!Clockwork or Dan, but I suggested both and she literally went: :DDD. Also, I'm gonna do like she does it, drop a request here and I'll write it up! PS: It's 'Without further ado'!**

**Till next time! **


	6. Mind Control Pt 1

**More notes at the bottom!**

* * *

**Mind Control: Part 1**

* * *

It started out as a normal, predictable evening, everything happens the way it's _supposed _to, no sudden abnormalities popped into existence that needed to be fixed. The Observants hadn't bothered him at all with their emotionally manipulative tactic. He instead wrote it off as luck finally being on his side for once.

Someone knocks at the door-_Danny_ knocked at the door. He opens the door, greeting the young halfa as he floats inside and unceremoniously plopped his body in a chair. Danny's ragged breath panted out a question. The question posed was unlike any question Clockwork had ever heard, and like any person, Clockwork laughed at the question. Danny laughed in response, his laughter was too enthused and his smile was too wide. Clockwork should have known something was amiss.

Soon, Danny delves into a random topic, his awkwardness and dramatic gestures moving the conversation along as he rambles on. His awkwardness was too refined, too finessed for the halfa. It was unnatural, almost as if someone had replaced the genuine awkwardness with an emotionless machine.

Danny reaches in his bag and hands a purple thermos to Clockwork. "Jazz made you a drink. Something about giving you a burst of energy, I don't really know since all I heard was 'energy, psychobabble, psychobabble and more psychobabble." He explained seeing the perplexed look on Clockwork's face.

"That's...very nice of your sister. Be sure to give her my thanks, Daniel." said Clockwork, putting the drink aside. "I'll make sure to drink it later."

He's lying, he knows he won't drink it. His nerves prickled uncomfortably at the thought of drinking something someone else made; even more so when he hadn't see them prepare the drink in front of him.

"She said you have to drink it the moment I gave it to you or else it would be ineffective." argued Danny.

"Well, then." He commented, picking up the temporarily abandoned thermos. "I guess I'll drink it now."

Clockwork brought the thermos up to his lips, and simultaneously wanted to gag at the extremely fruity smell and taste of the drink. What had Jasmine put in this? "Daniel, what did your sister put in this?"

Using one if his trademark moves, the halfa rubbed the nape of his neck, replying, "I'm not too sure. Jazz wouldn't tell me." Danny then tilted his head, a knowing smirk tugging at his lips, toxic green eyes beginning to vividly glow. "What's wrong Clockwork?" he began mockingly, his voice slowly becoming disembodied, the hollowness within increasing every second. "Is it too sweet? Is it not too your liking, _Clockwork?_"

"You're not Danny."

"Correct." said the voice mockingly. "I'm surprised it took you that long to figure it out." It raised one of Danny's gloved hands, rubbing his thumbs over his fingernails. "I thought the all powerful Master of Time was smarter than this. It appears I've been sorely mistaken, because the only thing I see is a dumb, ignorant, stupid little boy standing in front of me." Using Danny's other hand, it harshly tapped Clockwork's nose several times, the malevolence shining in Danny's eyes sent a chill down Clockwork's back.

A deep frown marred Clockwork's face, loathing the derogatory comments coming from the thing that looks like Danny. It doesn't help that no matter how hard he tries to tell himself that it's not his Danny, the fact that it's wearing Danny's skin, clothes and vaguely sounds like halfa doesn't help. It's unnerving as hell but he won't let not-Danny know that. With a heightened sense of false confidence and nonchalance, he forcefully pushed Danny's hand out his face. "Since we've established that I'm nothing more than an idiotic child who knows nothing, what is it you want?"

It pouted. "Well, yeah that's true but you don't need to say it like that. Now, as for what I want?" The voice brought Danny's hands to his chin in thought, the halfa's green eyes widening in realization. Turning around and floating down towards Clockwork it said, "I want you to drink my special drink! I've heard you needed a burst of energy so I had to help! Because seriously, who wants a second rate Time Master half assing his job when you just be a second rate Time Master?!"

Clockwork blinked once, twice, three times. "Bullshit." He simply said.

It brought Danny's hand to his mouth in shock. "Clockwork! You shouldn't say things like that! Not in front of this ghostling!"

"Danny isn't here." came the quick, uncertain reply.

"By the Ancients, Clockwork, how can you be so stupid? Yes, he is!" It sang in a amused lilt. "He's right here!" It lifted Danny's hand and pointed to his skull. "Poor wittle Danny, stuck in his mind and he can't do anything. Wait, I was wrong, he can see how much of a fuckup you truly are. All you have to do is drink what I made you."

Clockwork rose an eyebrow. "If I didn't? Hypothetically, of course."

"Well," It began, raising Danny's hand to his head. "Hypothetically, if you didn't drink it, I would charge Danny's most powerful ectoblast, aim it at this _wonderful_ little boy's temple, and shoot him. Don't worry though, it won't kill me, it'll kill Danny-boy. All of this is hypothetical; one that can become very real."

It glanced between Clockwork, the thermos and Danny's open palm. "Are you seriously going to let your friend die just because you're uncomfortable drinking something in a thermos? Wow, what a huge, selfish baby. I would hate to be friends with you." It lifted the thermos and lifted it towards Clockwork's lips. "So are you going drink or will Danny be a full ghost today?"

After a tense few seconds, Danny's smile dropped, his eyes losing the chilling glow. "Don't let me die." He begged. "Please? I'm begging you. Help me." Danny's open palm began to charge an ectoblast, the other arm tightly latching on his wrist to prevent his hand from going upwards. His charged hand still managed to aim his temple, the ectoblast sitting parallel to Danny's temple implanted the unsavory image of blood and ectoplasm pooling around Danny's body into the Time Master's mind.

He shook his head, clearing the grotesque imagery from his mind. Clockwork snatched the floating thermos from the air. Ignoring the not-Danny's gleeful "You've made the right decision!", he brought the damned thermos to his lips, drinking the fruity concoction and straining every urge within him to resist spitting it back out. He nearly gagged when he felt not-Danny tilt the thermos upwards. Clockwork soon set the thermos aside, and glared at not-Danny.

"Happy?" He spat out.

"Extremely." It said in a pleased tone. "Now tell me, do you feel a different in anyway? Energized?"

Clockwork shook his head. He doesn't _feel _different.

* * *

**This one's for currently-lurking who wanted me to feed her obsession for mind control!Clockwork, so here it is. Well, we're building up to the good part.**

**Now as for the mind control, I'm basing this off of Project MKUltra, a illegal program of expirements on human subjects, designed and undertaken by the CIA.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Drop a request or review!**

**Till next time!**


	7. Three Little Children

**I'm so sorry for anyone who was following me and got an email saying there was an update. I mean, it was, but not with new content. I decided to create an index, so that everyone reading this can know what chapter has what one-shot. Just wanted to make navigating this a little easier, ya know? But anyway, _allonsy!_**

* * *

**Three Little Children**

* * *

"What?!" cried out the three Phantoms.

"I thought that the Phantoms were equipped with superior hearing. Though, with the way they constantly carry on with their nettlesome chatter, I'm not surprised that their _listening _skills aren't what they used to be." muttered an Observant.

Danielle floated over to the Observants, her green eyes glaring at them crossly. "We heard you, you one eyed dicks, there's a concept called disbelief where you say something in response to what you've heard because you can't believe what you've just heard. Have you heard of that or are you too dusty?" she said hotly.

"Elle, don't swear in front of the children!" screeched Danny, dashing across the floor, pressing his hands on what he assumed to be Nocturne's ears. Nocturne gave Danny a pointed look before stating, "I'm quite used to this, you should worry about Clockwork. I think he's the youngest out of the three of us."

The mini Master of Dreams removed Danny's hands from his ears. Danny looked over Nocturne's shoulder and saw Clockwork being protectively held by a mini Pandora whose four arms covered both his and her ears. Danny looked back at Nocturne, shrugged his shoulders, before placing his hands back over Nocturne's ears.

One of the Observants rose their eyebrow. "Are you done with your dramatic antics? If so, then we, the Observants, request that you watch over the child versions of Clockwork, Nocturne and Pandora until they have recovered."

"Now that you've covered whatever you wanted us to do, can you get out?" interrupted Dan, pointing a clawed finger at the door.

"We can tell when we're unwanted." droned the two Observants in unison and left.

"Thank the Ancients, I'd never thought they leave." muttered Clockwork.

Nocturne broke free of Danny's hold and ran into Clockwork. "It can just be the two of us!" He said, burrowing his head in Clockwork's neck. "...and them, I guess." he added sourly, seeing the other four ghosts.

Pandora looked up at the three ghosts in front of her, her red eyes being drawn into the tall, moody ghost with white fiery hair. She hovered over to him and floated upwards until she was eye level.

"What do you want kid?" he grumbled.

She stared, wanting to reach out and touch his hair. "Hi. I'm Pandora, what's your name?"

"Dan. Got it memorized?"

She sighed happily, her hands now reaching out for his hair. "I like your hair. It's nice see that someone else's hair is on fire."

A small blush formed on Dan's face. "Thanks, kid."

'_I'm going to marry him.' _she thought.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you have to watch a child version of the Time Master, Dream Master and Guardian of Hope?" asked Jazz in disbelief.

"Yes," groaned Danny. "How do you entertain children? Where's a manual on how to take care of kids?"

Jazz looked at the three children playing on the sofa. "Well, they need clothes right?"

Dan scoffed, staring at his sister. "Who's paying for it? It sure as hell aint us."

Sam slid around the counter, flashing her gold plated credit card in her hand. "You know good and well it's gonna be me."

* * *

"Get back here!" shouted Tucker. "I have to put your shirt on!"

"Never!" shouted Nocturne gleefully as he ran around Children's Place half naked, his shorts slightly askewed and his shirt was nonexistent. He waved at the moms sifting through the clothing racks, the moms waved back at the little ghost, commenting on how cute he was.

Nocturne stopped momentarily, looked between two clothing racks before diving into one of them. He sat down on the cool floor, smiling mischievously.

Tucker would _never _find him here.

* * *

"I want Dan to come with me!" whined Pandora, preparing to stomp her foot.

"No, Pandora. I can't go with you in the girls fitting room. Danielle has to go with you." explained Dan for the fourth time.

"Dan, please, just think of something! I can't take her whining anymore." begged Dani.

"Umm...I don't know, how about I stand outside while you and Elle go in the fitting room and try on your clothes?"

Pandora thought on it for a few moments before eagerly nodding her head. Daniell quickly ushered the little girl into the fitting room, slamming it behind her. Dan leaned against the door, patiently waiting for the girls to come out.

* * *

"You like these?" asked Danny, holding up a pair of jeans in front of Clockwork.

Clockwork nodded. Danny sighed, folding it up and setting it aside. "Hey, what's wrong buddy?"

The mini Time Master shook his head. Holding his arms out, Danny picked him up and walked away from the boys section. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Clockwork didn't respond.

* * *

The four teens, Dan, Danielle and the three children regrouped in the food court, each one carrying at least two bags in each hand. They ate Chinese food and were entreated to a impromptu fork fight staged by Pandora and Nocturne. Clockwork simply picked around in his food, eating less than half of his Lo Mein noodles. The entourage left the mall afterwards, the three children being piggy-backed by a Phantom.

"Where to next?" asked Sam.

Tucker looked her doubtfully, raising the bags in his hands to his waist. "Shouldn't we drop these bags off before we frolick off to who knows where?

"Brilliant plan." remarked Jazz. "Where are we dropping them off at?"

* * *

As it turned out, there was no need to do a drop and run since the moment the entourage entered Sam's house, the three children fell asleep. Dan moved the children to an empty room upstairs. Five minutes later he lightly hopped down the stairs, clutching the knob on the handle and swung himself around it into the kitchen.

"Wake up the children in a hour or two, Tucker. I don't want them up all night." said Dan.

"Sure, whatever." came Tucker's dismissive reply.

* * *

_Several hours later, 8pm_

"Tucker, you didn't wake up the kids!" growled out Dan.

Tucker lunged across the sofa, arms stretched out to grab Clockwork, who screeched and rolled away, his eyes lit with glee. "I'm sorry! I forgot! Besides, you know not to ask me to do anything while I'm on my PDA. _Everyone_ knows that." rebuked Tucker.

Clockwork snuck a glance between Dan and Tucker, seeing who was paying attention to him. Sneaking another glance at the stairs, he calculated that from his position and the distance between him and the stairs, he can make it.

All he needed was the right moment…._NOW!_

The miniature Time Master dashed towards the stairs, a shout of "Clockwork!" and a loud swear was all he could hear as he ran. However, his joy was short lived as he ran face first into a tall lump. Clockwork looked up seeing Jazz's blue eyes kindly looking down at him.

"What kind of trouble have _you_ been getting into, my dear?" asked Jazz.

Clockwork shook his head. "None."

"I don't believe that." said Jazz. "The three of you remind me of my little brother, Sam, and Tucker. So you've done something."

A soft giggle and a small head shake. "Nuh-uh."

Her hands reached under Clockwork's arm, picking him up. "Uh-uh."

"Nuh-"

"Jazz! There you are-and you have Clockwork!" Dan rambled, seeing the redhead holding him. "Ask Sam to get the air mattress. I would ask Tuck, but he would probably forget to do _that."_

Thirty minutes pass, and the three children are sprawled out across the rising, firming air mattress.

"I don't like this." moaned Nocturne.

"I didn't like spending half an hour chasing you around the store, but I did it anyway." Tucker shot back.

The bed became firmed a little more, Sam turned the motor off, patted the bed a few times and removed the motor. "I know you three didn't like that, but I have a feeling you'll like what I'm about to do." She said, taking several steps back, and then broke into a full run, jumping on the bed.

The children bounced off the bed into the air upon impact. They fell back on the bed with a smile stretched across their faces.

"We flew!" said Clockwork, sitting up.

"For only a few seconds." came Pandora's response.

Nocturne fell back on the bed. "Who cares?!

We flew!"

"So I guess that means that you like it." broke in Sam's smug voice. "Again?"

Nocturne, Clockwork, and Pandora shared a glance between each other. "AGAIN!"

* * *

Morning came, the rays of the sun peeking through a window, hitting Pandora in the face. She stirred slightly before waking, the giantess stretched out her four arms and rose an eyebrow at the unfamiliar surrounding.

"Where am I?" She asked drowsily.

"Sam's house, apparently you got into an accident or something, which turned the three of you into kids. The Observants demanded we watch you." answered Danny. "Clockwork and Nocturne are on opposite sides of you, if you were wondering where they were."

"Oh." She said simply. "I suppose I should thank you for taking care of us, I know we can be pretty difficult."

Danny snorted. "Pretty difficult? Don't get me started."

* * *

**It's not much I know, but I wanted to get this done so I could continue working on other things. *stares at fics I've started in Google Docs* This is for PrplZorua, she didn't request this but umm...I had to show her how much I ship this ship. Thanks dude, I'm officially in rarepair hell. **

**So for the way I wrote everyone, I based it off of Prpzorua's Drabble and hopefully, I kinda got everyone's characterization right. **

**As for Pandora saying 'It's nice to see that someone else's hair is on fire.', its a headcanon I thought up. Since there's only four ghost with fiery hair, it must be pretty rare, and unfortunately, as a child she got bullied for having pink fire hair. So when Pandora saw Dan, it boosted her confidence and the pride she held for her hair.**

**More information about the index: It's in chapter 1, everything has been shifted upwards by one. It's designed so that anyone can go there and just be able to go to the chapter select and just go to what oneshot they want. It's especially useful for people on mobile. Hopefully. That's the plan.**

**But anyways, ya'll know the drill. If you liked it, please leave a review. Want something written, drop a request. Got a question? Ask and I shall answer!**


	8. We Are Tired

**This isn't what I normally write, but I felt the need to write something in wake of the victims of the Orlando shooting.**

* * *

**We Are Tired**

* * *

Grief is all that Danielle can see, breathe and hear. It's suffocating, and no matter where she goes she's being bathed in it. The clone squeezes a colorful bouquet of flowers as she stands at the makeshift memorial; its colorfulness only added to the somberness surrounding her. Stepping forwards, she drops the bouquet of flowers in front of a photo.

"Did you lose someone?" asked someone. She turned to her left seeing a woman in her twenties, her brown eyes puffy from crying.

"No." answered Danielle, shifting her focus from the woman to the photo she placed the flowers at. "Did you...you know...lose someone?"

The woman gave Danielle a bittersweet smile. "No, but," She broke off suddenly, slowly eyeing the memorial with something Danielle can't put her finger on, "It could have me and my wonderfully perfect Jamie, luckily zir was too tired and didn't want to go. Last night would have been our first time going to a gay club; to think that our first time would have ended with us dead. I'm glad that we're still here, but what about the others who lost someone?" The woman looked at Danielle, reaching out to push a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "You know kid, you remind me of this beautiful girl I saw at the agency; Jamie and I really wanted her but as usual, we got turned away."

Danielle tilted her head, confusion evidently written on her face. "Why?"

"Why what?

"Why'd they turned you down?" came the innocent question.

The woman smiled bitterly, her blue eyes clouded with unresolved hurt. "I don't want to talk about it." Blinking once or twice, her smile left and she looked down at Danielle. "What's your name kid?"

"Danielle."

"Danielle." The woman repeated softly, then repeating it several more times as if she was tasting it. "That's a nice name."

A small blush dusted its way across the halfa's cheeks. "Thanks. What's yours?"

"Hailey." Hailey looked back at the memorial. "You know what's really fucked up Danielle?"

"What?"

"Last year, during pride month, we were celebrating same-sex marriage becoming legal nationwide; now, we're mourning the devastation of one of the biggest mass shootings in American history." began Hailey, "What if I kiss my partner, will I incite so much rage in somebody that they'll decide to kill us? Will be my fault if someone died? Is it so _wrong _to show affection to someone I care about?" Her breath hitched slightly, and a harsh sob almost escaped. Hailey felt a tiny hand grab hers, the tenderness in the touch calming her down.

"No, I don't think it's wrong to show someone affection. So keep on kissing Jamie." whispered Danielle.

Hailey squeezed the little girl's hand. "I don't want my bravery to get us killed."

* * *

**To everyone in the LGBTQ+ community, stay strong. **


	9. Sick Pt 2

**Here's your update, prplzorua and wulf2.0**

* * *

**Sick Part 2**

* * *

Danielle swimmingly floated through the halls, her green eyes darting back and forth between the doors. '_Where is Danny? I asked one of the glaciiĝinta frostoj and they said that he would be over here.'_ She stopped, floating over to a cracked door, her small hands slowly pushing it open, peeking her head in. No Danny, again. She resisted the strong urge to swear and focused on continued to float down the halls. '_Whenever I find Danny, I'm going to beat him bloody for all this trouble.' _

After peeking through another door, and meeting another dead end, she finally decided to flag Frostbite down and ask that he directed her to the room her progenitor was in. It didn't take her long to do flag the ruler down, even less for him to take her to Danny's room.

They suddenly stopped in front of the door, the ruler looking down at her. "You must be very quiet while you're in here." He stated firmly, raising an eyebrow for an added effect of finality.

"Sure."

With Danielle having agreed, Frostbite opened the door. She stepped in, releasing baited breath when she saw Danny wasn't injured, but wondered who the two ghosts in the beds were and why he was holding hands with one. Danielle looked up, nodding her head, giving a silent thank you to the ruler for him bringing her here.

Bulky steps fade down the hallway and she stepped in the room, silently striding over to the bed Danny was sitting next to.

"Hey cousin." She said quietly.

Danny froze before cautiously turning his head. Upon seeing Dani, he visibly relaxed, taut shoulders releasing whatever tension he had. "Oh." He said. "It's you."

"Of course it's me! Who could you have mistaken me for? Frostbite?"

"I don't know," He said, bringing his other hand to his chin in thought. "But I'm not sure how if I would ever mistake you for a giant ice ruler since you're so small."

Danielle rolled her eyes, ignoring the jab and jovially punched her cousin in the arm. "Whatever. But anyways," She punched Danny harder, smirking mischievously when he rubbed where she punched him. "that was for making me worry about you. Who's in the beds?"

"Are we going to ignore the fact that you punched me in the arm for no apparent reason?" came Danny indignant reply; seeing Danielle mimic Sam's I Want Information, Give It To Me NowTM glare, he slumped in the chair, deciding that with his cousin wearing that glare, it'd be in his best interest to tell her what she wants. "Dan and Clockwork, they're sick, and somehow crashed in my house. They're there for like several hours, sleeping. Dan's breathing slows down quite a bit, and next thing I know, Clockwork starts coughing up ectoplasm. Voila, now we're here." explained Danny, deciding not to include Dan's delirium induced pleas.

The other halfa quirked an eyebrow upwards, glanced between Dan and Clockwork's still bodies laying in the beds. "Okay, so that happened, but why are you sitting in a chair next to Dan's bed holding his hand?"

She somehow knew that the question would greatly fluster her progenitor, giving a small smile when a deep green flushed across his cheeks, suddenly removed his intertwined hand from Dan's which only fell on the bed. "B-because I wanted to! Is that so wrong?! Jesus, you're acting just like Frostbite!"

"Oh, really?" She purred. "Just how am I acting like Frostbite?"

Danny slumped further into the chair. "Uhmmm….you're being annoying?" He weakly supplied, his phone vibrated and had unknowingly saved him from a Danielle style beating. He held up a finger, wagged it teasingly in front of her.

_Sam: So we're in the GZ_

_Tucker: You did say you're in the Far Frozen, right?_

_Danny: …yes...I did...yea, I did _

_Danny: …_

_Danny: wait what? why the hell are you two in the Ghost Zone?_

_Sam: *claps slowly* wow it only took you three texts to figure that out_

_Tucker: sarcasm aside, thankfully we landed in the right area _

_Danny: wait wtf how'd you get here?_

_Tucker: Specter Speeder dummy_

_Sam: how else? did you really think that we walked over to the Far Frozen? floated through the air?_

_Danny: You know im a c student, right?_

_Tucker: c minus but a c nonetheless_

_Sam: dammit tuck why you say that_

_Sam: dumbass_

_Danny: look here a c minus is still a c. dont diminish with my c status with that sham of a c minus you fucker_

_Sam: tucker im gonna kick your ass, why tf did you do this_

_Tucker: well, what about that c minus hmmm?_

_Danny: a fucking technicality dammit _

_Danny: its still a damn c man_

_Danny: u know what fite me_

_Tucker: fine, i will_

_Sam: look i wanna get out the cold, come get us clueless_

_Tucker: hurry please_

_Danny: you know tuck i should leave you outside to suffer in the cold you fucking prick_

_Sam: yes please, get me _

_Sam: leave him_

_Tucker: what? no dont do that_

_Tucker: please bro forgive me for my sin_

_Danny: …*throws arms up in the air* I GUESS, damn man_

_Danny: damn my morals _

_Tucker: yay_

_Danny: whatever, dont move, im coming_

Danny pocketed his phone, standing at the door, preparing to leave the room.

"Danny!"

"What?" snapped Danny.

Hands resting on her hips, she pouted out, "Where are you going?" The pout deepened, her green eyes crinkling in confusion.

"I have to go get Sam and Tucker." He started, pushing himself out the room, then pulled on the wall to propel himself into the entryway of the door. "Keep an eye on them."

"But they're sleeping, I doubt they're are gonna do anything."

"Keep an eye on them." Danny demanded, whose voice lowered slightly.

"Whatever." She said, giving Danny a mock salute.

* * *

As soon as Sam put her phone in the pocket of her Fenton Coat, she immediately punched Tucker in the shoulder, glaring unflinchingly as he rubbed his smarting arm.

"You know how Danny feels about his grades." She suddenly stated. "You know how he wishes he can pull up his grades, you've seen him struggle with his homework. Haven't you?"

Sam almost snarled when she saw him looked out the window. "_Haven't_ you?" She repeated, her glare intensifying every second.

The African-American slid down on the leather seats. "I have." He muttered despondently.

Sam looks at Tucker, and in a fit of sudden rage, punched the metal wall inside e the Specter Speeder. There's no dents in the metal, she doesn't care about that but from how Tucker jumped in surprise told her she got the reaction she wanted. "Dammit Tucker, if you knew that then why the hell did you bring it up?!"

"I don't know."

Sam rose an eyebrow at the statement, her purple narrowing dangerously. "You don't know?" She repeated mockingly.

Tucker raised his arms up in a defeated manner. "I don't know, okay!" He finally shouted. Slowly, he lowered his arms back down to his side. His hands nervously picked at the fluffy material of the Fenton Coat, a minuscule pile of the material sat next to his cargo pants. "I know I shouldn't have said that, I know Danny's having trouble with his grades, I know, I know, I know, dammit. I'm sorry."

Hearing his desperation painfully imbued in his voice and seeing him so deflated, make the goth cave in. A pale hand reached out to gently cup Tucker's face, gently lifting his head up so he can eye her in the face without shying away from her. "Look," She began, "I forgive you, but you can't go around saying those things. You know how much it hurts Danny...just be careful what you say." She whispered.

Tucker's teal eyes darted away from purple. "Alright." He said after a few moments of silence. "Danny's coming."

"Oh, is he?...He is. He looks pretty grumpy."

"Probably because of me."

Sam frowned a little. "No need to be like that. Just apologize, and I'm pretty sure he'll forgive you."

Tucker shook his head at the statement. "Don't you think we're taking advantage of his forgiving nature?"

Sam brought a hand to her chin. "...Honestly-"

Rapid rapt knocking interrupts the goth before she can say whatever she was going to say. Sam turns around only to see an unimpressed Danny fervently glaring at her. "You gonna make me wait forever?" He snapped mildly. "I kinda don't have all day to wait on you two finish whatever you're doing."

"Oh right." Sam simply said, opening the door and stepping out into the biting cold of the Far Frozen, Tucker immediately following suit. "Sorry."

Danny rolled his eyes in response and grunts when Tucker somewhat falls into him. "Tucker, what the hell?"

" 'm sorry." came the muffled apology.

The halfa blinked in confusion. "Sorry for what exactly?"

"Making fun of your 'c'."

Danny pushes the geek off his chest, flashing a bright smile. "No need for that dude, you've already apologized."

"But-"

"I forgive you, I already forgave you when you apologized in your text."

"Oh."

"Enough moping around!" bellowed Sam, who had unexpectedly squeezed her way between the two, slinging her arms around the two and made the three of them begin walking. "So, Phantom," She began with a terrible Valley Girl accent, pretending to be smacking around an imaginary piece of gum. "How are your two ghosties doing?"

"What the hell are you doing Sam?"

Unperturbed by the halfa's question, she rose an index finger dramatically. "Like, you should totally be answering my question, Danny." She drawled, blowing out cold air, as if she's blowing bubblegum.

Danny rose an eyebrow, before redirecting his attention towards the path in front of him. "Umm, they're doing okay, I guess. Danno and Thyme are still sleeping, Danielle is in the room watching them."

"That's good, that's good." She stated, continuing to blow imaginary bubblegum.

"I brought movies!" piped Ticker excitedly, revealing a bag that was hidden by the Fenton Coat. "Now we can watch that spy movie you really wanted to watch."

"Awesome!" beamed Danny, pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of leisurely walking and jovially conversing, the trio finally made back it to the room. Upon their return, they found it odd that Danielle was standing outside, and they asked her, the clone was unable to give a straight answer. Tucker and Sam decided to stay outside while Danny ventured into the room.

Danny slowly opened the door and ventured inside, green eyes widening when he saw Dan being being restrained by several nurses. The IV beeped rapidly as the nurses attempted to sedate him, but his eyes remained locked with Dan's, widening when he heard him whisper,,

"_You left me, Danny. You threw me away. Why did you do it?"_

* * *

**Dan's awake, well not really, he's delirious, but nonetheless he's awake. Hopefully Danny can convince Dan that he hasn't thrown him away. Clockwork hasn't woken up yet, but they might wake up in part 3.**

**Esperanto Traslations:**

**_glaciiĝinta frostoj-Far Frozen; _This is used to denote citizens within the Far Frozen realm, if it's used by a ghost who is not in the realm, then the term refers to the Far Frozen as a whole.**

**About Danny getting really pissed about his C being dubbed as a C minus, he hates it when anyone makes fun of his grades; since he doesnt get much time to study since he fights ghosts, he's really proud of that C he got and for anyone to disrespect it is a slap in the face to him. As for Tucker and Sam, responding the way they did during the text messages, it's to lift the 'mood', per se, and make it as if they're all joking when in actuality they're all afflicted by Tucker commenting about Danny's C.**

**Within the texts between the trio, Dan is referred to as Danno and Clockwork is referred to as Thyme, just to clear up any confusion anyone has.**

**My next update will be part two of _Mind Control_. After that, I'll be participating in World Building Week, an event hosted by currently-lurking on tumblr. For anyone who is interested in doing it here are the dates and themes for the week:**

**Sunday, July 10 – Sandbox Characters**

**Monday, July 11 – Graves**

**Tuesday, July 12 – Rebellion / Pariah Dark**

**Wednesday, July 13 – Obsessions**

**Thursday, July 14 – Communication / The Observants**

**Friday, July 15 – The Ancients**

**Saturday, July 16 – Original**

**I will be doing the Sandbox Charactes theme on three different characters, so expect a triple update on the tenth! If you want to know which three characters, they're located on the index. After that, I'll resume working on requests.**

**Anyways, ya'll know the drill. If you liked it, please leave a review. Want something written, drop a request. Got a question? Ask and I shall answer!**


	10. Mind Control Pt 2

**Ah, after like two to three weeks for a 2.3k word thing with an additional 600 word blooper, here's today's update**

* * *

**Mind Control(part 2)**

**(AKA The Part Where Nobody Has No Fucking Chill)**

* * *

"Nothing? You don't feel anything?" Not-Danny pouted, Danny's bottom lip quivered at the response. "I think you're lying, I think you are feeling something."

Damn, how did it pick up on his gradually increasing vexation towards this heathen? "Wow, you've managed to detect my ever worsening vexation I have for you. Congratulations."

Not!Danny somehow managed to pull off Danny's Resting Bitch Face #4 (aka Who The Hell Gave You The Right To Be A Fucking Asshole? I Sure As Hell Fucking Didn't) "I wasn't talking about that, though it's nice to know you feel some type of way towards me. Vexation is such a strong word, man. However, I'm surprised that you know a word like vexation. Do you even know what it means?"

Did it just? Imply he was…?

By the Ancients, the little shit fucking did.

Resisting the urge to shoot Not-Danny/Danny, he has to remember that it actually called him nothing more than a dumb, ignorant, stupid little boy. Perhaps it's his insecurities from his childhood manifesting again, but he'll be damned if he allows the bastard insult his intelligence again.

"First of all, I know what vexation means." He said suddenly. "Vexation is in the noun form, and has one of two meanings: the act of vexing, the state of being vexed; both of which I am currently feeling. Secondly, I have the right to feel whatever I feel towards you since you have the gall to enter my tower, insult my intelligence, twice, might I add and threaten me to drink some damn drink. In all honestly, I should feel something more than vexation."

"How about love?"

"Absolutely not. I would love to shoot you, though."

Not!Danny stretched out Danny's legs. "Well, why don't you? Take a shot! Arms are worth twenty points each, legs are fifteen each, this flat little tummy is worth twenty-five. His core? Twenty-thousand points, and this temple is worth a million." It said. "Come on, take a shot!"

"No."

"Why not? Afraid you'd be a shitty shooter?"

"I'm not stupid enough to risk my friend's life, dumbass."

"Language, Clockwork." scolded Not!Danny. "But in all seriousness, you don't feel anything?"

Clockwork stared at one of his time screens, arching an eyebrow in annoyance. "Absolutely nothing. Now, if you would, get out of my tower." He grounded out, pointing at the door to his tower.

"Why do you have to be so rude?" It whined, dragging out the last part in a exxergated grouse. "There are better ways of telling your guests they're unwanted. God, hasn't anyone taught you any social skills?"

Clockwork rolled his eyes, turned around, facing it. "Not really, no. I taught myself a few pointers in social interaction, if you're counting that. My mind just uninstalls appropriate social convention skills when an asshole approaches me."

"Jesus, dude! Calm down!"

The Time Master smirked, "You seem a bit flustered. Why don't you calm your tits and try some knits?"

Not-Danny opened Danny's mouth to reply, a knock at the door preventing him from replying. Clockwork looked at the door, flicking a finger to shut it. A silver boot stepped in between, the door bouncing off the boot. The boot inches in, revealing a black and white patterned jumpsuit.

"Hello Danielle." greeted Clockwork, his voice strained from the clone's sudden intrusion into his tower along with Not!Danny floating inconspicuously next to his ear. Is peace and quiet really too much to ask for right now?

"Hi!" Danielle greeted back enthusiastically, floating further in the tower. "Thanks for letting me in!"

"I didn't let you in. You floated in as I was closing the door to my tower and started talking. There's a difference." He said bitterly, the clone's sudden intrusion reminding him of how his employers would burst through his door at any moment, not caring what time it was and rudely demanding whatever they want from him. "If you don't know, Ms. Phantom, there's a thing called knocking and asking for permission before barging into other ghosts' lairs."

Dani smiled nervously-'_Just like Danny'_ thought Clockwork caustically-while she played footsy with her boots. "Wow, I didn't come all this way to be lectured. I just wanted to see you! Is that too much to ask nowadays? Just to see a friend?"

"It is when you barge into my tower without permission." snapped Clockwork.

Danielle bit her lip nervously, mulling over her lost recent actions. Perhaps it was rude to enter his tower without having permission, though it was hard for the girl to actually empathize with how Clockwork felt since she had neither a home nor room to call her own. Maybe the only way to make this right was to leave. "Sorry, dude, I should probably leave, give you some privacy." She jutted out her lip sadly, pathetically shuffling her feet towards the door. "I'll come back later."

Danielle is less than three feet away from the door when she hears Clockwork sigh in irritation, and she has to imagine he lowers his staff to his sides.

"You can stay Danielle."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed happily, beginning to slightly shuffle her feet, closing the distance between her and the Time Master before grabbing Clockwork in a tight-hug. Clockwork patted her back before gently pushing her off him, her pink lips parted in a small 'o'. "What's wrong Clockwork?

"It seems that you gave me a small shock, dear."

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

'_Yes, it hurts like hell.' _He thought to himself. "No need to be sorry child, just be careful." He admonished gently, ignoring the question posed.

Danielle stared past Clockwork, causing him to look behind him making the Time Master wonder if she can see Not!Danny as well. "Do you see..something?"

The young girl turned around to face him, smiling innocently. "I see you, dummy!" Clockwork had to suppress a snarl upon hearing the word 'dummy' while Danielle naively continued on, ignorant of Clockwork's dilemma. "I see your bookshelves filled to the brink with books and tomes!" Her green eyes flickered over to the area next to her. "How can I forget these marvelous time screens that allow you to see every timeline?"

"I wouldn't call them marvelous," snarked the Time Master. "If they were, then I would have be aware of certain events and…of a certain_ irritant._" Here he intensely glared at the invisible Not!Danny, who returned his glare with an anomalous smile, a wide toothy grin showing all thirty two of Danny's teeth.

"Oh." was all Dani simply said.

"No need to worry, those things are things are I rather not think about at the moment."

"Well, anyways, I have a question for you."

Clockwork side glanced the time screen. "Ask away."

"Do you think a person can be considered a murderer if they watch a person die?"

Clockwork's pupil less eyes widened, then dilated back to their normal size. Why couldn't she have asked some hilariously stupid Yahoo answers question like Danny had? Then again, that question had spiraled down into a series of harrowing events. So maybe it was a good thing she hadn't asked something like that; he's not sure if he can handle another repeat. Especially not dull green eyes begging not to die.

Forcing himself to summon a smile and grace his features, he tersely stated, "That's wholly dependent upon the situation."

Dani tilted her, processing his response. "What if that person knew that someone was going to die?"

"_This is hitting a little too close to home."_ thought Clockwork uncomfortably.

"Well, lookie here," whispered Not!Danny, its hot breathing against Clockwork's earlobes. "You look a little tense, my boy, why don't you relax?" Shifting Danny's legs into a tail, he floated around Clockwork, green eyes vividly glowing, pearly white teeth flashing a devious smile. "I mean it's just a question, do you really want Danielle to see that you incapable of answering a simple question?"

"Well I would of if she hadn't asked such a thought provoking question."

"So why won't you answer the question?"

"Perhaps I wasn't expecting a question like that dumbass!" snapped Clockwork, swinging his staff at the invisible Not!Danny, who expertly dodged the attack. Although his staff hadn't hit Danny, it had made the heathen back away, it caused Danielle to look in his direction with a concerned look.

"You okay?"

"Yes Danielle."

"You sure? Because normally people-ghosts don't just swing at things in mid-air if they're okay."

Clockwork ignored Danielle.

"Are you going mad?"

"Depends on the context of the question. If you're asking if I'm experiencing an emotion that is related to anger, then yes, yes I am. If you're asking am I going insane, then no, no I am not."

"It was a simple yes or no question, all you had to do was say yes or no, dammit." mumbled Danielle, her expression brightening considerably after a few seconds. "So, if you're aren't going mad then surely you can answer my question. . "So, what if that person knew that someone was going to die? Are they still considered a murderer?"

"Again, Danielle, that is entirely dependent on the situation."

"Depends on the situation?" She repeated to herself. "So let's say, it was you and you were watching someone die, are you considered a murderer?"

"...Danielle, there is no way that I can do anything about the murders, and they must happen so the timeline can flow freely."

"There's Danny friends, what about them?"

"...My job required their survival."

Danielle rose an unimpressed eyebrow, "Your job required their survival?" She repeated incredulously, Clockwork nodded his head slowly. "Well then, I'm going to write that off as an outlier. You do know what an outlier is right?"

What was it with ghosts deciding to insult his intelligence? Was it humorous to them or what? "I am highly aware of what an outlier is." He gritted out.

The halfa merely grinned, punching Clockwork in the arm, beaming when he slightly winced from the electric shock he received. "I had to make sure since there some people who say that they knew what a thing was but later on revealed that they didn't know almost jackshit about it." She explained. "Wait, did you have to ensure someone else didn't die because 'your job required their survival?'"

"Not that I can recall."

"So in conclusion of _this_ particular situation, you are a murderer." Danielle stated.

Rolling his eyes in defeat, Clockwork said with aggrievance bleeding into his voice, "I guess so Danielle."

The time screen in front of Clockwork and Danielle blacked out, the rest not too long after the first one, any and all sources of light flickered out plunging Clockwork into the darkness of his tower. Does he dare to take a move? Risk bumping into a shelf or a Phantom?

Two pairs of glowing green eyes floated over his shoulders, illuminating the sides of his face.

"_You guess so?" _whispered Danielle, her honeyed voice echoing around him.

"_Just accept it, you are a murderer." _Not!Danny's enthused voice added. "_There's no point in denying it." _

Something brushes against Clockwork, something something soft, warm and empty brushes against him filling him with a steady thrum of electricity coursing through his core; the steady thrum soon becomes erratic, volatile, unwilling to stop unless he did. White streaked across his vision and faded into darkness.

Glowing green eyes and pearly white teeth stood above him in the dark tower.

* * *

Two pairs of green eyes with black and white hazmat suits floated out the tower, into the swirling green depths of the Ghost Zone. Their trek ends at the Observatory, standing front of the cold building for several moments before knocking on the door.

The eye on the door opens, judgmental green inspecting empty green and a deep voice resounds from the door, "Enter."

The two ghosts step inside, apathetic to the condescending Observants glaring at them as they walked to the High Observant, stopping in front of the chair that the High Observant sat in.

"Were you two successful Daniel and Danielle?" asked the High Observant.

"Very." said the two in perfect unison.

"He resisted my advances at first, but after threatening Danny, he became putty in my hands." breathed Not!Danny slowly, a disembodied smile matching its equally disembodied voice.

"Did Clockwork state that he felt any different?"

"No sir."

Danielle grinned. "He might not have felt different, but he definitely acted different. Started swinging that staff of his like a madman."

The High Observant chuckled. "I'm glad you two children had your fun. What is his condition?"

"He's currently knocked out, it seems as if he couldn't handle all the shocking conclusions I made." said Danielle.

"When are we going to have some more fun? I _loved _playing with my Time Master." asked Not!Danny staring the High Observant in his eye.

"Your Time Master?" noted the High Observant. He stood up straightening his creased robes. "I'm not one to share what's mine but I suppose I can...make an exception, provided you do what I require you to do in the future. But, as for now," a maligant glint faintly shone in his eye as his hands shot through Not!Danny and Danielle's chest, passing through their back with a ectoplasm soaked core in each hand. "I no require your services."

* * *

Danny and Danielle shot up from where they sat, tightly gripping their chests.

"Dude and dudette, you okay?" questioned Tucker, who set the empty bowl of popcorn next to him.

"I don't know." started Danny, "It felt as if…"

"Someone just ripped my heart ." finished Danielle.

Sam rolled her eyes at the duo's dramatic antics, "It's probably because we just finished part one of _Roots." _

"Maybe." confirmed Danny uncertainly, "It fills a little dull now."

"Well, while you two continue being dramatic, I'm going to get some snacks." said Jazz. "Come help me Tucker."

"My name is not Tucker," He began dramatically. "My name...is Kunta Kinte!"

Jazz laughed out, "Well then Kunta, come help me in the kitchen."

* * *

_**Bloopers:**_

Not!Danny - "You said go ahead? Okay, just know, you said I could do it." it explained, releasing the ectoblast, hitting Danny's temple. Green eyes lost their eerie glow, soon transforming into terrified, dull eyes, a broken cry of 'Help!' began to warble off Danny's lips, but he never finished his plea for help as he fell into the cold floor of the tower, his core stilled and eyes lifeless.

Clockwork stared up in horror. "How could you? I did everything you asked, I drank the damn drink like you wanted me to. Why did you kill him?"

He felt goosebumps on his neck as a voice whispered, "Because, I wanted to."

The staff dropped in his hand, and all he can hear is Danny's cry for help on a broken infinite loop.  
_  
"Hel-!Hel-!Hel-!Hel-!"_

"Try some Clorox!" screeched a whisper into the Time Master's ear. "It gets rid of the ectoplasm!"

"What about the smell? Won't anyone pick up on the stench of bleach?"

If Not Danny still had Danny's body, it would have shrugged the halfa's shoulders. "Just silence them then."

"Isn't that counterproductive?"

"Why are you wasting time talking to yourself? Don't you know only crazy people do that?"

"I'm not crazy."

"That's what they all say."

An invisible hand tilted Clockwork's chin upwards, like a mother preparing to scold her child. "If I were you, I'd get to cleaning this ectoplasm up."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"What did I just tell you about talking to yourself?"

"Only crazy people do it?"

"Exactly." said the voice matter of factly.

Minutes later, the distinct sound of a mop swishing across the floor could be heard in the tower. The gears tick, ticking away the breaths Danny would have taken, and the pendulum swings in beat to the mop swishing across the floor. Clockwork sighs deeply, wiping his brow, resumes mopping. The monotonous actions of the tower keep the realization of Danny's death from sinking in his core.

He'll realize it sooner or later.

If only one could laugh at the irony. Time being late.

The door opens suddenly.

"Clockwork, we are here to discuss," began an Observant, their voice breaking off in interest at what's going on. "So you've finally eliminated the child?"

Clockwork looked up.

"I-I didn't-Danny's de-"

His core drops, sinking in realization.

Danny's dead.

Danny's dead and he didn't protect him.

He failed.

"It wasn't-I failed."

The Observant held up a hand. "Doesn't matter how you did it, the task is finally completed. I guess we've found something you haven't completely messed up on." They looked around the tower, their single toxic green eye-Danny's eyes-landed back on the floor. "I suppose it didn't have to be so messy, that's my only complaint."

"But I didn't-"

"No need to be modest, child. Soak in your short lived glory. I'll be off." The Observant shut the door behind him after finishing his laconic statement.

"But I didn't do it, it wasn't me."

"What have I said about talking to yourself?" Resounded the disembodied voice, echoing in the Time Master's ear. "Only crazy people do it. Don't you know that, you idiotic child?"

"If I'm responding to you, then how am I crazy?"

"Oh isn't this interesting!" It said cheerfully and Clockwork can only imagine that it is clapping its hands, as if it was at a circus and he was the performer. "You're questioning yourself? Wow, you must be demented!"

"I am not!"

"Argued the Time Master back to an imaginary voice! Isn't this glorious! The invincible Time Master, reduced to non sequitur arguments!"

* * *

**Okay, so before I start rambling, *hands over five dollars to currently-lurking*. There I did that. Time to ramble about things. **

**I had fun writing this, while it was a bit bothersome and wouldn't fucking cooperate with me, I felt way more confident writing this. Part one was me getting my feet wet, this part is me getting ready to fuck somebody up(namely Clockwork). Side note: If you write things with just a vague idea, have a skeleton of a plot of whatever your writing, saves you a bit of trouble. **

**So about the project that I based this off of, MKUltra. Project MKUltra, sometimes referred to as the CIA's mind control program-I knew the goverment attempted this and this was the perfect premise for this-was the code name given to an illegal program of experiments on human subjects, designed and undertaken by the United States Central Intelligence Agency. MKUltra used numerous methodologies to manipulate people's mental states and alter brain functions, including the surreptitious administration of drugs (especially LSD) and other chemicals, hypnosis, sensory deprivation, isolation, verbal and sexual abuse, as well as various forms of torture.**

**If anyone was wondering about the drink, barbiturates(cause drowsiness and can control seizures) were slipped inside so that Clockwork's mental walls can slowly be broken. In order for CW to not notice this, the drink was made to be have a extremely fruity taste and smell. Speaking of torture, one of the methods used was electroconvulsive therapy, developed by psychiatrist Donald Ewen Cameron, was ****a ****psychiatric treatment in which seizures are electrically induced at thirty to forty times the normal power with consequences including incontinence, amnesia, forgetting how to talk, forgetting their parents, and thinking their interrogators were their parents. Danielle was the conduit of this, sending small shocks to Clockwork, ultimately building up to the one that sent him unconscious. **

**Hopefully, I can include the themes of electricity more in this.**

**...In other words, this is gonna be more fucked up than _Reteaching._**

**_Roots _is a historical miniseries based on Alex Haley's 1976 novel of the same name and a remake was made, airing on May 30 through June 2, 2016. I'd like to think that Tucker watched the original as a child and when he found out that there was a remake, he wanted his friends to watch it with him. Unlike Tucker, I didn't watch the original as a child, but I watched the remake with my family. It was really good, there was a part that strongly reminded me of _The Lion King _which involved someone singing like the first word from the _Circle of Life_ and when it happened again, I started signing the first verse of_ Circle of Life. _Fair warning, if you ever decide to watch _Roots, _get comfy and have some snacks and stuff because you're gonna be sitting on whatever you're sitting on for eight hours. **

**Moving on, about my original plans for World Building Week, I am not too sure if I can finish three one-shots in six days. So my new plan is to finish the one I've already started and post that for WBW, resume working on requests and slowly work on the other two. Also I am in one of the Danny Phantom cabins for CampNaNoWriMo for the month of July(it's my first time doing this, let's hope I don't die), this will affect the amount of time I focus on Phantom Shots. I will definitely post requests on here this month, but I might also cross post some things I wrote on my tumblr. *sighs* So much to write, so little time. **

**If you liked it, please leave a review. Want something written, drop a request. Got a question? Ask and I shall answer!**


	11. Not a Human Being

**Here is my contribution to World Building Week!**

**Warning: Talk of periods, transphobia and the destruction of binders(binders get cut up and destroyed) If these things trigger you, do NOT read this.**

* * *

**Not a Human Being**

* * *

Where are they? The aisle says feminine products but he's not seeing what he needs. He growls in frustration, wanting to shove everything off the shelves because if he can't get the one thing he really needs then why should anyone else? A clawed hand reaches up, slowly inching off the products off the shelf. Red eyes dart to the end of the shelf where he sees one of the products sitting at the very edge of the shelf. It wobbles back and forth, oscillating between staying put or falling onto the drab white tiled floor before finally deciding to stay.

A heavy sigh breathes between dry, cracked lips. The gloved, clawed hand sitting up on the shelf is now running through his hair, the tenseness of the situation finally getting to him. He hasn't been thinking rationally. Something akin to a bitter laugh softly pierces his ears. Then again, when had he been thinking rationally? Hormones seem to be the perfect thing to blame for how he's acting, though in all honesty, he knows hormones aren't to blame.

He hasn't thought rationally since he was created.

"Excuse me? Is there something I can help you with?" chirped a nervous voice.

Yes, but he really doesn't want to say what needs. He grips the the shelf, hoping that the worker will soon give up and go on about their way. The distinct squeaking of the human's shoes as they shuffle towards the ghost grates his eardrums, making him grip the shelf tighter. Why were humans so damn persistent? Why can't they leave him alone? Why did this human have to be upstanding and exemplary at their job?

"Sir, I'm not sure if you heard me but is there anything you need help with?" The patience is still there in their voice and it surprises him to no end; if it was him, there would be no repeats, one chance and one chance only.

He supposed that he should say what he needs, since the worker a few feet away knows where what he needs is.

Here goes nothing. "I...need pads."

"I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't hear what you said. Can you speak a little louder, please?"

An angry swear slips out in Esperanto along with a heavy sigh. Damn, he had forgotten that humans don't have super hearing.

Slowly, he released his death-like grip of the shelf; standing up with false bravado, he cricked his neck with a faux cockiness he hadn't felt since Mother Nature decided to turn on the babymakers inside him. Turning towards the worker, he uncharacteristically stammered out, "I need pads."

"For your girlfriend?"

'_They're for me.'_ "I just need the pads." he grounded out, hoping the worker will just drop and help him get the goddamn pads.

"What size?"

"Size? Don't you mean flow?"

"Well then, flow?"

"Super."

The worker shifts from side to side in thought. "We should have those, come with me in the back and we'll check."

He shoves his hands in his pockets. "Um, sure why not?"

The worker slowly walks down to the end of the aisle stopping when they don't hear the man's footsteps behind them. "Come on, sir."

He treks down the aisle, uncertainty written on his face.

* * *

It takes them nearly half an hour to find the pads and ends with the worker profusely apologizing.

The man held up a hand. "There's no need to apologize." he said, giving the worker a forgiving smile, two things that he never thought he would do, nevertheless at the same time.

The worker sheepishly smiled back, wringing their hands nervously. "I'm sorry for apologizing like three times before now, and you know, not finding those pads earlier. Shitshitshitshit, that's like, that's the fourth time I'm apologizing, why can't I st-" They squeaked when they felt the man's strong arms firmly grip their shoulders. Looking up, they had to stop themselves from pissing their pants when they saw blue eyes staring into their hazel ones. '_Oh god, his eyes are so beautiful! Wait, what am I saying? He's a customer, for goodness sakes! I can't-" _

"Don't apologize."

"But sir, I'm sorry-"

"What. Did. I. Say?"

"Don't apologize?"

He rose an eyebrow in question. "Is that a question or a statement?"

"Statement? It's definitely a statement." they said. "I'm pretty sure it's a statement. Is it supposed to be a statement?"

The other rolled his eyes at the worker's nerve-addled antics, deciding now would be a good time to release his vice-like grip on the worker. He loosens his grip, eventually letting go. "It's supposed to be a statement." he said. "Now, how do I get out of here?"

"T-take a right and take two le-dammit, take a left and then two rights."

He smiled again, if he kept this smiling thing up at this rate, his face would probably shatter into a million pieces. "Thank you."

* * *

He is literally three steps away from the door when another voice stops him.

"Sir you need to come to the register."

A cross of frustration and desperation flashes across his face, wrinkles suddenly forming around blue eyes, lips thinned into a strained smile. He raises his head back, ready to bang it against the window. '_God dammit, I was so fucking close.'_

"Unless you're willing to pay for breaking the window or spend time cleaning it off, then I suggest you don't bash your head against the window."

He stopped mid-way, now angrily glaring at the lady who stood at the counter. "Okay, now what?" he snapped.

She eyed him warily, fixing her brown hair in a loose bun before saying, "Come over here to the register kid."

He tsked in annoyance as he walked over, plopping the items on the counter. The woman behind the counter grabbed several clipboards, sifting through the contents on each one. "Isn't this the apocalypse?"

She looked up from her clipboard. "Yeah, so?"

"How do you expect for anyone to pay for anything?"

"We don't." she simply said and seeing his confused stare, she sighed. "While we don't require anyone to pay for supplies, we need to keep track of the inventory of what we do have."

"Oh."

"What's your name kid?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"You're gonna be standing here for a while, I might as well know your name." Dan internally groaned, he absolutely cannot wait for a while. He gnaws on his lip as he feels the muscles in his uterus contract-it hurts like a bitch, he notes-and as his reproductive organs shed unfertilized eggs down the lining of his uterus, and blood dribbles down into his underwear. He looks up to see that the woman hadn't noticed his internal dilemma.

"It's Dan." he said, then remembering the social skills Danny had, he then added. "What's your name?"

"Nadia." A quick moment of silence. "So who are the pads for? You or your girlfriend?"

"Don't have a girlfriend." he mumbled almost incoherently.

Nadia tucked a loose strand of hair back into her bun. "So they're for you then?" She deduced, seeing how fast he whips his head up in shock confirms her deduction. "You mumbled something about not having a girlfriend and since you didn't indicate they were for anyone else, I simply deduced they're for you. By the way, I'm surprised that you don't have a significant other, you're really beautiful and believe me if _I _was your age, I would be trying my best to date you."

Dan faintly blushed, "Thanks, I guess." He's _blushing_, why is he blushing? he shouldn't be, since he got rid of those ridiculous human years ago. He mentally shook his head, '_How she'd figure out that the pads were for me?'_

"Sounds like you haven't been called beautiful in a while." Nadia simply states, paying special attention to how his gorgeous blue eyes widened ever so slightly, and glassen a little.

"No, I've been called beautiful...a bit too much. It hurts." he responded in a slow, pained voice, the memories of the past washing over him.

_Calloused hands skillfully dragged the knife across his HAZMAT suit, before raising it upwards over his chest. Dan's core skipped a beat. This is it, he was going to die. He was going to die, right here by this bastard and he couldn't do a damn thing to defend himself._

"_If you're gonna kill me then just do it." He growled. _

_A cruel smile bared malevolent white teeth. "Kill you? Why would I do that, Phantom? Besides I have to collect a few...debts." White gloved hands lower the knife towards Dan's chest, slowly cutting the top of Dan's suit in half. Phantom's breath hitched a little, not willing to show fear. _

_Gloved hands push the shredded top off his chest, a finger reaching under his binder."What is this we have here? I didn't know you wore one of these." _

"_No!" Now he was afraid. "Nonono, please I don't care what you do to me but __please_ _leave my binder alone."_

"_You're begging and we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet. You must be so eager for what awaits you." Wielding the knife in a gloved hand, it dragged across Dan's binder, ripping it in half. "Well, look what we have here," came the amused commentary, fingers dancing across Dan's hanging breasts. "These are lovely, so soft, so supple. Just how long have you been hiding __these_ _from us dear?" _

_Dan doesn't answer._

"_Far too long if you asked me." The other crashed their lips onto Dan's, initiating a lust filled kiss, his red eyed widened in fear and attempted to kick them off him. A hand teasingly kneaded his nipple and he let out an involuntary moan, pleased with the sounds Dan made they continued to tease his nipple. "I can't wait to see what else you've been hiding from me, beautiful." White gloved hands shimmied down Dan's waist, tugging down the bottom half of his suit. "Wow," They breathed out, "You've been hiding a bit too much from us. I can't wait to play with you today." _

"_No! Let me go now!"_

_Their heavy body lays on top of his, capturing him in another kiss. "You wanted to play with the big boys, remember baby boy? Now you can, beautiful." _

* * *

Nadia should have known to redirect the conversation as soon as she saw Dan's eyes grow glassy after the beautiful comment. She reaches out and touches his wrist only for him to recoil back from her. Or was it really her he was backing up from? A low mutter of no's slips out from in front of him making her wanting to know what has Dan quaking in fear.

She guides him to a stool behind the counter, realizing that it's futile to make him attempt to sit on the counter. Nadia guides him to the cold tiled floor of the convenience store, and sighs in relief when he slides down onto the floor. He mumbles incoherently, Nadia strains her ears to hear what he's saying, only string together a few words.

"Gonna kill...just do it...please...leave alone…"

She held his hand, squeezed it tightly for a few seconds, remaining unsurprised when he didn't squeeze back. Standing up, she continued checking through her inventory. Sooner or later, she notes mentally, she's going to need to get more canned foods, however; as this was the apocalypse, she simply can't call dealers and order more food. Before she can call dealers, she needs to ask Alix if they have enough canned goods before calling other dealers for more.

"Nadia!" Nadia groaned inwardly, not willing to see what awaits her.

"_Nadia." _This time she does look up, coming face to face with an unamused Valerie Gray, lone protector of Amity Park.

"Can you check me out? I have to go home pretty soon." The anti-hero said tiredly.

"Remove your weapons off the table, Gray. You know how I feel about that." said Nadia firmly.

Valerie sluggishly removed the weapon off the table, "Sorry about that, I'm fucking tired."

"Honey, we're all tired." snapped Nadia, "But that doesn't make it okay for you to lay weapons on my counter after I _explicitly _said no weapons on my counter. I shouldn't even let you bring your weapons into my store."

Valerie frowns, averting her eyes towards the glass door. One of her weapons beeped, alerting her there was a ghost in the area, she immediately whipped it out, startling Nadia.

"Valerie Gray, I just said put your weapons away. That includes tracking devices. Put it away."

"But it's Phantom, I have to see wh-"

"I don't care, you can do it later." Valerie grumbled and put away her device, silently fuming as Nadia bagged her items. She angrily snatched it off the counter and left the store, slamming the door behind her.

"I swear to God if someone slams that door again, I'm gonna murder someone." she muttered. Nadia looked down at Dan, and her eyebrows widened in shock.

Dan Phantom was sitting behind her counter in her store.

"Well, what a sudden transformation of events huh?" Dan supplied weakly.

Nadia sighed. She's becoming too old for this. "Yes it is handsome." she said sternly. "Mind telling me what happened earlier?"

"Absolutely not."

"Okay then, just know that you can always come into my store whenever you need something. Got it?"

Dan nodded his head. "Got it." he then sheepishly looked up at the store owner. "Do you know where the restroom is?"

* * *

**To everyone on slack, _KINKSHAME ME!_**

**This is my Sandbox Characters theme and I decided to do it on Trans!Intersex!Dan Phantom, under a variation of the trans!danny au.**

**Basically, based on a phan theory, whatever body you die in, you're stuck with that body. So it doesn't if Fenton transitions,Phantom will always have to wear a binder. Cue Ultimate Enemy to when Dan is created. Vlad is cis in this au, Phantom is the dominant body and inherits some of Vlad's characteristics(including male anatomy), thus trans!intersex!Dan. **

**I have more plans for this au(its my favorite one, so much angst potential), like turning this into multi-chapter fanfic! **

**If you liked it, please leave a review. Want something written, drop a request. Got a question? Ask and I shall answer!**


	12. Broken Rich Kids

**This is for misbaemisuser, who wanted Paulina and Sam realizing that they have something in common. **

* * *

**Broken Rich Kids**

* * *

Paulina is six when she figures out that some_body_ doesn't want her to be a fashion designer. Through ripped sketches and her art supplies going missing, she's pieces it together. It's when another sketch, one she's been working on for _days,_ she marches up to Daddy and with the largest frown she can muster, Paulina flat out asks, "Daddy, why are my sketches being ripped up?"

"I don't know. I will do my best to figure out who it is, okay princess?"

" 'Kay Daddy."

She goes to bed later that night and finds a crumpled piece of paper on her bed. Smoothing it out, she reads out,

"_I won't be supporting this foolish dream of yours to be a designer._"

* * *

Samantha Mason has always understood from a young her parents won't understand who she is. Though brightly colored dresses shimmed down her waist and itchy makeup is dusted across her cheeks. She'll blatantly smear the makeup, cut the dress, spray them black but she always ends up in a pink dress with heavy makeup.

"Mom, why are you making me wear this awful dress and this heavy makeup?" Sam asked once.

Pamela stopped hemming the dress and looked up at her young daughter. "No one will take you seriously if you always wear that hideous black. A Manson must always look her best."

Sam stared past her mother, not jerking as her mom fixed the hemming of her dress.

'_I'll be as dark as I want to be and have everyone take me seriously.'_

* * *

Paulina was a bright child. She didn't show it often but she's a bright child. Everyone else just simply writes her as a dumb Latina that's only good for looks. Good looks, empty brain.

Good looks did not equal an empty brain, they found out as she made the highest score on the test that everyone failed, even the unofficial smartest students in the class. Paulina's eyes widened when she hears her name, a wide grin broke out soon falling down when she saw the other students heatedly glare at her and heard the teacher's voice rose in confusion.

She repairs her smile, not wanting to show that she was affected by their doubting her capabilities. Outside the class, however, was a different story.

"_There's no way she could have done it!"_

"_Move it! Paulina the cheater is coming through."_

"_Paulina, mind telling me how you got those answers? Did you have to use some...techniques?"_

"_From Paulina Sanchez's grades in her classwork, there is no possible way she could have made the highest score. Not unless she cheated." _

Hearing the snide comments, Paulina repaired her smile each time, plastically skipping away from the insults. She rides the bus home, stepping on the bus in her pristine dress, stepping off the bus covered in leftover lunch. Her eyes shine with tears, but she wills them back in, not wanting to let her classmates see they've gotten to her. With her head held high, she walks up her stairs, enters her door and promptly slams it shut behind her. The resounding bang at the door brings her father of his stupor, his eyes widening when he saw his little girl covered in food.

"Paulina, my dear what happened?" he asked softly, his eyes softening in concern.

His daughter wiped her face roughly, rubbing the tears out her eyes and the leftover food in her eyes. Paulina's shoulders shake, her small body trembling before loud sobs racked her body as she fell into the arms of her father, who caught her and held her in his chest as she cried, whispering soothing words in her ears.

Paulina's tears soon subside into nothing more than occasional sniffles, whispers, "Daddy, do you think I'm just a dumb Latina?"

Her father's eyes widened in shock. "No, absolutely not!" he shouted in rage, not paying attention to how Paulina flinched. "You are one of the brightest children, I've ever met and I am proud to call you my daughter. Now what has you thinking like this?"

Paulina rubbed her arms, not looking her Daddy in the eye. "There was a test at school. Everyone else failed it, but I passed and made the highest score. They all think that I cheated on the test. But I didn't cheat on the test, Daddy! I swear I didn't. I got on the bus and then everyone started throwing their icky lunch on me!"

"It'll be okay, Paulina. I _know_ you didn't cheat, and I will make sure that they stop bullying you."

"Thank you Daddy."

Hours after she bathes, eats and attempts to do her boring homework, she slips under her bed. '_If they want a dumb Paulina, then they'll get it.'_

Good looks, empty brain.

* * *

"Dude, I donut feel good." moaned Tucker, the second grader bent over, holding his stomach in pain.

Another second grader with blue eyes and messy black hair, looked over the table to see him moaning in pain. "I told you not to eat that meat and those six donuts, but did you listen? No, you went ahead and did it anyway." said Danny. "Good pun by the way."

"Not...the...time for...puns."

"I didn't tell one you did." Danny shot back.

Tucker sat up, looked Danny square in the eyes and said, "Dude, I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Tucker, let's go to the boys…" he trailed off, watching Tucker throw up his food in Sam's lunch box. The young technogeek coughed several times, before looking at Sam's lunch box, Danny, then back to the vomit filled lunch box. "I threw up in her lunch box." he said finally.

"You just spelt out our doom. Thanks Tuck. I should start saying goodbyes to all my hopes and dreams." bemoaned Danny.

"We could clean it up quickly." suggested Tucker.

"What about the smell of vomit?"

"What vomit?"

The two second graders jumped back in horror when they saw Sam standing in front of them. She looked in her lunch box, and glared at the two. "Who threw up in my lunch box?"

Danny stared at the ceiling, while Tucker gasped and blurted out, "It was Ricky Marsh. He threw up in your lunch box!"

Sam's cheeks pinkened in anger. "Do you know how hard it was to let my mom get me this? I'm going to murder him!"

"Let's not go to jail over a lunch box?" begged Danny.

"I think I saw Ricky Marsh on the monkey bars." said Tucker.

Sam's purple eyes narrowed. "He's going to regret this." she mumbled, running out the cafeteria in search of Ricky Marsh.

She finds herself in the principal's office after kicking Marsh off the monkey bars. Sam swings her tiny legs back and forth in the chair she sits in. The principal simply stared at the child for several minutes before asking why she did it. Sam smiled sweetly before saying,

"I wanted people to know what happens when they mess with my stuff.

* * *

Paulina and Sam enter high school, their ideals having been hardened by elementary and middle school. Paulina joins the A-List, enjoying her status as the most popular girl in school and belittling students who aren't A-Listers. She despises it, but she must give them what they want and what they want is a pretty, dumb Paulina. So good looks, empty brained Paulina they'll get.

Sam becomes accustomed to tending Danny's injuries from ghost fighting, ghost fighting and continuing the constant battle between her and her mother. Bags grow under her eyes from sleepless nights worrying about her, Danny and Tuck after intense fights with Amity's ghosts.

Her grades suffer, but it's for Danny, she says. The detentions, the bruises, all of it's for Danny.

So when she see him stumble over to Paulina, lean against the tree with one arm and befuddles through his attempts to flirt with her. The students laugh at his exposed boxers, unable to watch him become even more humiliated, she walks over to him as the crows dissipates and places her hands on her shoulder.

"Kudos, Danny. You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool."

Paulina rose an eyebrow, pretending to think about what Sam just said. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed angrily, because she is actually offended by what Sam called her. "You did _not_ just call me shallow, did you?!"

Sam shrugged. "If you mean do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet, then yeah."

Now truly enraged, Paulina shouted. "Shallow?! I am not shallow!

Both will be wound up again, becoming animated in their fixed surroundings, and like the broken cassette tapes they are, they'll say the same things to one another.

After all, only broken rich girls will understand, even when they consciously don't.

* * *

** I liked writing this, gave me a chance to make Paulina more three-dimensional and other stuff. Although, I'm not sure that this will fufill the original request and Paulina and Sam don't realize that they have something in common.**

**Ehh, anyway, I hope you like this misbaeuser!**

**If you liked it, please leave a review. Want something written, drop a request. Got a question? Ask and I shall answer!**


	13. Maybe Later?

**This is for sarasanddollar, who wanted something with Super Danny and Fun Danny, and is also in disbelief that I made this kinda angsty.**

* * *

**Maybe Later?**

* * *

"Danny!"

"Phantom." groaned Fun Danny, tossing his Nintendo aside on his bed. "What is it?"

"I want to go somewhere and you as my other half must take me to another to another place designated for fun!" shouted Super Phantom heroically, a big grin taking over as he thought excitedly about where Danny was going to take him.

Fun Danny turned over, "I am not in the mood Phantom, maybe later."

Super Phantom's green eyes and wide expectant smile fell. "Oh, later then."

* * *

Phantom looks on as Fenton works on his homework, floating up behind him and hugging the teen. "You look like you needed a hug."

Fenton threw his pencil down with a heavy sigh, "Thanks Phantom. How was your patrol?" Fenton asked, looking back at the ghostly hero.

"It was fine. Ran into Johnny 13, and Skulker in the same night, who decided that because of their girl troubles to wreak havoc in Amity." complained Phantom, loosening the knot on his makeshift cape. "I got a few scrapes and bruises here and there, but nothing major, if that's what you're worried about."

Fun Danny swiveled in his chair, to look at Phantom. "You need me to tend to your wounds then?"

"Only if you want. Don't you have homework you need to do?" said Phantom, who was eager for any interaction with his human, but not if it interfered with Danny's duties. Fenton rose an eyebrow before standing up, grabbing his first aid kit, grabbing Phantom by his thin wrist and pushed him on the bed. Fenton sat the first aid kit on the bed and narrowed his baby blue eyes at Phantom. "Take your suit off."

A deep red blush dusted over Phantom's cheeks. Did Danny want to...do _that_ with him? He's seen a few videos and read a few articles about some techniques, but never had he thought someone was going to do _that_. "Uhm...where am I putting it?" he asked awkwardly, shuffling his white boots.

"You goddamn idiot, whatever reason you're blushing for, I have no intentions on doing that. I'm just wanted to tend to your injuries." said Fun Danny, realizing that Phantom had read into his sentence too much. "And just throw the suit somewhere, anywhere, I don't care."

Phantom untied his caped, and took off the top half of his suit. Fenton's blue eyes widened slightly at the 'few scrapes and bruises' Phantom had. "This looks like a lot more than a few and bruises Phantom." was all he said as he attended to Phantom's torso, disinfecting wounds and instructing Phantom to ice a broken rib. Why doesn't Phantom tell him any of this? Does he think Danny will think him as weak if he revealed the true nature of his injuries? Sighing internally, Fenton wraps the last few layers around the ghost's arm.

"Come on, take your boots off." commanded Fenton.

Phantom shook his head no. Fenton sighed in irritation before ripping his boot off. Phantom howled in pain, begging Danny to stop. Fun Danny looked up in confusion before blurting out, "You broke your foot, didn't you Phantom?"

The hero nodded. "Leg." he corrected.

Fenton got up and looked around in his closet, softly shouting in triumph as he found two pieces of cardboard, bringing them to the bed and propped them on both sides of the ghost's leg. "What are you doing Danny?"

"What does it look like doof? I'm splinting your leg."

"Don't you have homework to finish?" asked Phantom. He doesn't want to be the reason that Danny doesn't complete his homework, making his grades slip. That was partly why they had spilt but what good is splitting into two seperate halves if Danny's grades slipped again.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe later."

* * *

'_Skulker is rentless!' _thought Phantom as he dodged another missile from the hunter's new weapon. He flew in closer to the hunter, preparing an ectoblast and successfully landing it, watching Skulker fly several feet back.

"You stupid child! How long do you think you can fight on?" taunted Skulker, watching Phantom take in heavy breaths of air. "Your spirit is admirable despite how irritating it is. I can't wait to break it."

"You'll never break me!" shouted Phantom.

Skulker smiled slyly before eyeing the sidewalk intersection Fenton was walking, turning the corner. "I won't break you, but I know what will." he said cryptically, shooting a missile at the sidewalk Fenton was on.

Phantom turned his gaze to see where his missile had landed, his core racing in fear as he saw it flying at Fun Danny. "Danny watch out!" he shouted, realizing that he isn't fast enough to reach Danny as it makes impact with the sidewalk Danny is on, rubble clouding his vision.

Super Phantom lands on the ground, calling out Danny's name, the fear in his heart growing when he doesn't hear a response. The smoke clears out, and Phantom sees Fenton's bloody body lying on the concrete. "Danny!" he called out, running over to the human.

Bending down, he scooped Danny into his arms, blood smearing onto his suit. "Danny! I'm going to get you some help."

A tired smile graced Fun Danny's features, "Not enough time Phantom." Seeing Phantom's frenetic optimism beginning to show, he slowly held a hand up. "It won't matter if I get the help I need, still not enough time"

Bowing his head down, Phantom felt warm tears stream down his face using his hand to wipe his tears away. He doesn't want to believe that Fenton won't make it, because it's not _true_. Danny has to make it, because he can't handle being alone. His chest rises up and down in panic when he fills a hand wipes away his tears.

"Come on dude, no need to cry." joked Danny, coughing a few times then cracked a smile. "I'll see you again."

"Maybe later."

"When will 'maybe later' be Danny?" asked Phantom.

No answer. Phantom only bows his head, crying harder and holding Fenton's body closer to him.

* * *

Cold crisp air whips against Phantom's face, stinging old scars on his face. He trudged on, his silver boots crunching the leaves beneath his feet. Cold air and dead leaves crunch won't stop him from going to where he needs to go. After continuing to tredge through cold air, dead leaves and emptiness tingling his gloves, he reaches his destination: a grave.

He bends down and carefully wiped off any smudge off the grave.

"Hey Danny, it's been awhile since I've talked to you." said Phantom to the grave. "How have you been? Are you okay over there?" Launching into a one sided conversation, the ghost half-heartedly mimicked Danny's overzealous gestures. The sky darkens when Phantom floats down in front the grave. "There's a couple coming over this way, so I have to go, I'm not sure how they'll react seeing me."

Phantom looks up at the dark grey sky, then back down at the grave. "I have to ask you another question, when will I see you again Danny?"

Dead leaves litter Phantom's boots. "Maybe later, huh?"

* * *

**So I guess I have to provide context for the author's note above. When I told the phandom peeps that this was getting a _little_ angsty, I got the following responses:**

** _lunagalemaster: _POLY WHAT'S WITH ALL THE ANGST?**

**HOW DO YOU ANGST UP FUN AND SUPER DANNY.**  
**THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE**

**_lunagalemaster: _I'm very curious now how the fuck you managed to angst this up. VERY CURIOUS AND MORE THAN SLIGHTLY DISTURBED.**

**and many more. XD. It's fun watching people flip their shit when you tell them that you angsted something that's somehow shouldn't be angsted at all. But ya, here you go my lovely sand child I hope you enjoy! *whispers*and kinkshame me.**

**If you liked it, please leave a review. Want something written, drop a request. Got a question? Ask and I shall answer!**


	14. A Movie Just For Kicks?

**This is for lunagalemaster(aka Woona, moon moon child) who brought up the fact that there was never a fic of a casual King Danny, and thus this was born! *whispers* This was _so _not to prove that I don't just angst. No that was not it. **

**Lots of shenanigans in this one and FullMetal Alchemist References. **

* * *

**A Movie Just For Kicks?**

* * *

Danny Phantom bangs his head against the stack of papers piling up on his desk. So much to do, so little time to get it all done. He stands up, takes the crown of his head and places it on the desk alongside the pile of papers. If only if it was easy as placing a crown down on a table to stop all the insanity from nagging, nitpicking your brain, worrying about the welfare of an entire realm.

'_If only.' _thought Danny longingly, beginning to pace around the somewhat small room he was in. Though, for him to be such an important figure, he's doesn't feel like it with this room he's confined in. He should probably do something about it. Not now, though, but sometime in the future.

The halfa turns his head hearing the door to his room being knocked three times. The door itself opens and a head pops through revealing an African-American male wearing a beret. "Heyo Danny, if it isn't my favorite ghost king." he exclaimed excitedly.

"Tucker, I am the only ghost king." said Danny with a smile, moving his hand with a come in motion. "Dude come in, come hang with your favorite ghost king."

Tucker scoots in through the opening of the door and waved at his best friend, gently pushing the door behind him. "What's up dude?!" he said, leaning on the door, beginning to fiddle with one of Danny's bouncy balls, throwing it down and catching it with perfect dexterity. "How's royalty treating my man?"

The halfa tiredly shrugged his shoulder. "To be honest, it's really kicking my ass. Who'da thunk it being king would require _paperwork?"_

Tucker clutched his heart, feigning distress. "Paperwork?! What a cruel ailment! Tell me, my precious Danny, how bad is it?"

Danny smiled weirdly, walking over to his desk and slams his hand on the pile of papers on the desk. "Feast your eyes on this!" shouted Danny. "I didn't become king for this!"

The technogeek eyed the paper, majorly repulsed by the height of it. "Who would? Danny, I think you been scammed for this job."

"Tell me about it."

"No need for you to tell me, I can _see_ it." stated Tucker. "You look terrible."

The halfa now placed his hand over his emblem, where his core was. "How dare you insult your king like this?! Off with you head!" he shouted dramatically, bursting into a fit of laughter seeing Tucker's face of horror. "Oh my god, your face-priceless! Man I don't think I've laughed this hard since I _became _king."

Tucker rolled his eyes and smiled. "Whatever, Danny. Speaking of laughter, I got a really cool place we could hang at today."

"Where?"

"The movies."

"Can't Tucker, got all of this paperwork to do." complained Danny, who then dramatically gestured to the enormous pile of paperwork. "This is not Amestris, my man. I can't pull a Roy Mustang, and I don't have a Riza Hawkeye to keep me on track."

"I can be the Riza to your Roy," piped up Tucker.

"But, the boobs, Tucker," he gestured to his chest and moved his hands in a circular motion, "you don't have the _boobs_ my man."

Tucker shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe not, but Riza has a gun and so do I." Finishing his sentence, Tucker whipped out a Fenton weapon and shot it a few times behind Danny's head, smirking when Danny jumps back in shock.

"Holy shit, Tucker." whispered Danny as he admired the bullet holes in the wall. "You are the Riza to my Roy. It's official. You start yesterday. Where the hell were you? "

"I'm glad you think so Danny. Now, sir, I order you to go to the movies with me."

Danny sighed. "Can't man, I got so much paperwork."

"Who's gonna know we went to the movies? Not the royal staff."

"Observants." challenged Danny.

"Observants aren't shit. They're just bothersome little shits who think they know everything."

Danny placed his hands on his hips. "Clockwork. Clockwork would know."

Tucker frowned, "Is this a Time Master thing? See this is why I kinda don't like Clockwork. It's the Time Master thing man."

"But Clocky lectured me about not taking a break, so that means…" Danny trailed off.

"We could go to the movies and no one would know. Except Clockwork." finished Tucker, grabbing Danny's hand he dragged him out the hellish office, ignoring the shocked looks of the royal staff.

* * *

Danny and Tucker just walked the movie theater, each boy holding a bag of popcorn in each hand.

"Dude," began Danny, "Finding Dory was so pure and awesome and I must protect _everyone_."

"Dory fin-"

"Tucker!" whispered Danny harshly, swatting him on the shoulder. "There are people here that haven't seen it!"

"Right. Sorry. So _The Secret Life of Pets_ plays at four-thirty, wanna watch?"

Danny's face suddenly beamed in excitement, his blue eyes growing wide. "Hell yes!"

* * *

**Welp, there you go, Woona. Have a Danny and Tucker bromance, enjoy these little shits and the FMA references. I also watched _Finding Dory _at home and it was pure and precious and I _must protect everyone._ Danny does not appreciate you spoiling movies for other people, Tucker. Stop that Tucker, not cool man. **

**So in other news, I might change the title of this thing, still the same content, just...new title. But whatever. **

**If you liked it, please leave a review. Want something written, drop a request. Got a question? Ask and I shall answer! **

***glances at review button* No seriously, _please _leave a review. I don't want to come across as the type to beg for reviews, but I'm kinda saddened(it's not the right word, but whatever). Reviews are what a writer enjoys and my way to know that you enjoy what I write. So in short, if you like what I write, please leave a review.**

***mic drop* polyrhyme out.**


	15. Meow

**This is for kimera20, who wanted cat!Dan. This is also for kendorasariban(phantom kick on here). Kenny you impatient little shit, here you go. :D**

**I literally had to rush to write these author's notes kenny, I hope you're happy. **

* * *

**Meow**

* * *

Vlad Masters walked through the aisles of PetSmart, pushing a small shopping cart as he walked. The billionaire shoved toys off the shelfs, watching with pride as his cart quickly filled with toys. Maddie would _love _these toys especially the tunnel toys. After several more minutes, Vlad finally treks down the last aisle with cat toys and began walking through along the walls behind the cat aisle before skidding to a stop in front of a glass window where several kennels sat behind it and cats were residing in.

Perhaps he _should _get another cat. Maddie was getting lonely and Vlad was picking up the notion from how she acted that he simply wasn't good enough for her. He leaves the shopping cart in front of the window and walks inside the cat adoption area, inspecting the cats inside the kennel. Some looked mangy, others decent, but none of them were good enough for his Madeline.

Until Vlad saw _him. _A tiny black cat with mismatched black and silver paws, wide blue eyes staring at him expectantly.

Yes, this was the one he wanted.

* * *

After signing several adoption papers, buying more food toys and other necessities suitable for a kitten, Vlad was ready to bring Dan home. He proudly steps in his mansion, holding Dan in one arm and bags of pet items in the other hand. Bending down, he set Dan down on the floor, watching as he slowly trotted over to the leg of a table and rub up against it before sitting down next to it. Vlad sighed in relief, content that Dan was slowly warming up to the mansion.

The billionaire shifted some of the bags he held from one hand to the other hand, striding over to his kitchen table, he placed the bags on the table and began to put them up.

Fifteen minutes later, he finishes and calls down for Maddie, smiling when she walks down into the kitchen, picking her up and walking into the living room.

"I brought you some new toys, Madeline." Hearing her purr contentedly, he went on. "But that's not all my dear. I got you friend."

Maddie's purring intensified, and he stopped in front of Dan. "Maddie meet Dan, Dan meet Maddie." Vlad set Maddie so she can meet him herself. She walked over to the kitten, circled him for a few minutes, sniffed him once or twice, and left. She walked over to Vlad and stood next to him. Dan with what seems to be a nonplussed look, stood up and slowly walked away from the two.

Vlad sighed, '_Just give them time, they'll get along eventually.'_

* * *

Dan, Vlad noticed, is more antisocial Maddie was when he first adopted her. The kitten never initiates belly rubs or any sort of contact and Vlad always has to be the one who initiates it. The billionaire also noticed that Dan hates physical contact of any sort that Vlad tries to initiate. While the kitten doesn't bite or scratch-which Vlad is thankful for-he seems to wear a constant look of apathy or hatred whenever Vlad _has_ to initiate physical contact .

It makes him wonder why he doesn't want any sort of physical contact. Most cats have tells of when they do or dont want to be touched. Dan however has none and that unnerves him.

Dan is sitting on the table in the living room while Vlad is reading a book. He peers over the book to see Dan staring at the fire, and as if he was hypnotized, slowly walk to the fireplace. Vlad's danger senses go off and he immediately gets up, swooping Dan up from the fireplace and sat him on the table in front of him.

"That was dangerous what you did." scolded Vlad. "Don't do that again."

All he got was a blank stare. Vlad sighed.

"Why don't you let anyone touch you?" he asked the small kitten, only for Dan to stare at the fire in the fireplace in response.

_'Cats don't talk.'_ Vlad thinks to himself disdainfully. '_Why would this one?'_

* * *

Dan would have to say his stay at Vlad's is relatively _fine_, if it wasn't for the fact that Maddie always scrunches her nose up at him and walks away as _he _wasn't good enough for her. He knows he's not good enough, so no need to rub it in thank you very much.

One of his ears twitch, and he side jumps Vlad's fingers, shuddering when Dan felt the billionaire's fingertips lightly brush up against his coarse fur. He continues to walk away and hides in a vent, soon falling asleep.

When he wakes up, it's dark. Dan slowly stepped out the vent into the dark empty hallways of the mansion, blindly walking through the empty halls and vainly attempting to not walk into anything. So far, the feline hasn't broken anything, but he's not taking an early victory yet.

The small kitten walks into something fleshy. Raising a silver paw, he randomly petted several places on the fleshy thing to see what he walked into. A light shines down on his face, blinding him temporarily. Dan shakes and turns his paw away from the light.

"I'm sorry about that Dan, didn't mean to blind you." apologized Vlad, "However, a kitten like you shouldn't be out and about in the mansion. It's dark. In actuality you should be asleep, why aren't you sleeping?"

Dan raised a paw in the direction he recently came from, Vlad slowly nodded in understanding. "You fell asleep didn't somewhere else and now you're up for the night?" guessed Vlad, flashing a small thin smile when Dan nodded. "I understand, except that I can't really sleep. Would you like a walk? I'm fairly certain that you need some light to guide you as you walk."

The black cat rolled his blue eyes and began walking his way down the hall. He really doesn't want to walk with Vlad, but the cheesehead was his only source of light and he has to take what he can. Heavy footsteps follow him and soon enough Vlad is right next to him. The two continue their walk around the mansion until they walk down a set of stairs.

"I suppose now should be the time to get some work done." said Vlad suddenly, "Would you like to join me?"

No, not really. Dan doesn't really want to hang with him, but there's light and he needs to stay in it. Recluntantly he continued to follow Vlad down the stairs.

Vlad enters his passcode on his keypad, and steps inside, waiting for Dan to follow him inside before turning his light on. "This is my lab, Dan." he said proudly. "I'll have to clear a space somewhere for you to sit."

Dan slowly stepped back, his heart racing with fear.

"_Ahh, one of my favorite specimens, Dan Phantom. Now what shall I do to you today?"_

"_Danny! Wake up!"_

"_I'll remove Phantom, Daniel."_

"_Please Danny, don't die on us! Wake up!"_

"_You ripped me away! Why did you?"_

"_A cat for my favorite fledgling? Why not...yes, that seems to be the perfect thing for you my boy."_

_He screams in pain, his hands cover his face in unbearable agony. Stop this. _

_End the pain. _

_It hurts too much. _

_He'll wake up in pain, and looks down in at his hands. Sees what monster he's been turned into. Look up in curiousity of his new surroundings. Find someone who recoils in horror. _

"_RUN DAN RUN!" he hears, he runs and he can't forget the excruciating screams that pierces his ears._

* * *

**Welp, that's the end of part one. I don't really remember how Cat!Dan came along, but I blame the crew on slack. I also made some small references to an anime, think you can figure it out? Hint: metal kids!**

**But anyways, I'm still considering changing the**** title of this thing, still the same content, just...new title. But whatever.**

**If you liked it, please leave a review. Want something written, drop a request. Got a question? Ask and I shall answer!**

**polyrhyme out!**


	16. Clockpool Part 1: Backgrounds

**Time for the update! I had a _lot _of fun writing Deadpool!Clockwork, and I really hope you like reading this!**

**Thanks to Kimera20 for giving me an idea on a plot line for this, my friends on Slack who encouraged me and gave me marvelous ideas about this and mostly thanks to that anon who popped up in ectoplasm-bodyshots' inbox on tumblr and introduced the wonderful idea of Deadpool Clockwork!**

**Warnings: Deadpooliness!**

* * *

**Clockpool Part 1: Backgrounds**

* * *

Cue to a bleeding man pathetically crawling on a ice rink, blood pooling around him as he crawled on the on the floor.

"You're about to be killed by a Zamboni!" came crazed laughter from another male who was driving said Zamboni. "Your dead body would look great on my bed."

"_Oh hello! I suppose you're wondering why the hell I'm sitting on a Zamboni preparing to kill a guy. Well, before I tell you that, you have to know who I am. My name is Clockwork, Master of Time. However that Clockwork is unavailable at the moment. Right now I'm Clockwork the guy who's-run-gonna-this-dick-over-with-a-Zamboni." _

Clockwork speed up the Zamboni, smiling malevolently as it inched towards his victim, the crazed laughter from earlier becoming manic as it run over his victim and the dying blood curdling screams from the victim reached his ears. The Time Master hopped off the machine, then hopped back on it and backed the machine up, and smiled in satisfaction as he heard bones crunching underneath. Clockwork hopped down again, walked to the front again and inspected the dead body.

"Oooh, I am so sorry. But you didn't tell me where the Guys in White are, now you're dead." said Clockwork unsympathetically. "You would have been a nice lay though, shame that a fine bag of bones like you went to waste."

He then looked up, staring past the stands. "Oh, you have a dirty mind." he laughed out, wiggling a finger. "You really thought? No, I just wanted warmth ya know! Not the 'pound me harder' warmth but still warmth! That's considered necrophilia and is frowned upon in society." With an abrupt pause, he looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I have done the 'pound me harder' warmth with ghosts, and _I'm _a ghost so is that considered double necrophila? Oh well!"

"_So now that I've killed that guy and you know who I am, you still want to know why I killed that guy. To be honest, he had it coming, if you don't have the information I need, I'm most likely gonna kill you. You also heard me mention something about the Guys in White, and I know I'm gonna hear 'Guys in White? Who's that?' Lemme tell you, they're the parodied version of the Men in Black and they're ones who fucked with the people I care the most about. How did they manage to do that? Allow me to tell you…'_

* * *

_Several years ago. _

A girl with fair skin, silver hair and green eyes slipped on a pair of oven gloves, opened the oven, pulling the oven door all the way down, and grabbed a tray of cookies.

"These look delicious!" complimented a male with flaming white hair and red eyes, a gloved hand reaching out to touch the cookies, only for it to be swatted away by the girl's free hand.

The girl scowled at the male, who smiled guilty. "Dan Phantom, keep your goddamn hands out my cookies." she said. "You will wait like everyone else. Knowing you, you'll eat them all and I refuse to have another repeat of the 'Sugar Cookie' incident or rather any cookie related incident."

Dan still smiled, shrugging his broad shoulders. "What can I say Dani? Your cookies are the fucking best. Besides, it is not my fault the guys can't handle the lack of sugar cookies."

Dani scowl faded, ordered Dan to close the oven door as she places the tray of cookies on the counter. She then grabbed something and scowled again when she saw Dan nearly stuff one of her cookies in his mouth. "Dan Phantom, put the cookie down. _Now._"

"If I didn't? What are you going to do then?" asked Dan teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows as he brought the cookie closer to his mouth.

The halfa placed a hand on her cheek, pretending to think. "Think of it like this Dan. If you place that cookie in your mouth, then I'm gonna kick your ass, then Danny's gonna kick your ass, Vlad and _especially_ Clockwork. After they kick your ass, I'll kick your ass again and cut up all your comics. Don't tempt me dammit." she threatened while wearing an innocent toothy smile, and the 'innocent' smile grew wider as Dan widened his red eyes and slowly set the cookie back down on the tray. Both ghosts listened for the cookie to gently plop on the tray. Dan turned towards Danielle with a slightly terrified smile on his face. "Are you happy now you violent child?"

"Very!" she exclaimed. "Oh! Hello Danny!"

The other halfa speedily floated around the two, his green eyes lighting up happily seeing the tray of cookies. "Hello Dani...and Dan. You made cookies?"

"Do you not see a tray of cookies on the kitchen counter? Is your eyesight failing you?"

"Nice to see that your snarkiness hasn't left you. Did you have to threaten to kick Dan's ass?"

"Excuse you!" "As always."

"It is also nice to see that old habits die hard." commented Danny dryly.

Two ghosts walked into the kitchen, one sat on the counter while the other leaned against the wall. "Children, children must we argue over cookies?" said one of the ghosts with horn like hair.

"Well we must when Dan's about to eat the cookies Vlad!" cried out Danny.

"Shit. Dan do you _want _me to kick your ass again?" asked the other ghost, his red eyes deepening in a unamused frown, the lighting bolt scar over his right eye intensifying the frown. "Just say the word and I will gladly kick your ass."

Dan shook his head no, holding his hands up in surrender. "No need to kick my ass. I already put the blasted cookie down!" he rose an eyebrow, thinking back to a minute earlier. "You two came down the stairs together at the same time. Why is that?"

Vlad reached over to pat Dan's hair. "No need to worry, child we were discussing on how to further my business. Clockwork had some very interesting points."

"So did you Vladimir." replied Clockwork, yawning against the wall he was leaning on. "Don't worry Dan, I'll probably have some important business to discuss with you one of these days, so no need to be jealous."

"Whatever." grumbled Dan.

Danielle looked between her four boys glaring at each other ready to kill, grinned deviously. "Who wants a cookie?" Instantly four hands dived on the tray in an attempt to grab a cookie. She sighed, '_These idiots.' _before swatting their hands away from the table, rolling her eyes when they pretended to nurse their hands like injured animals. Swiping five paper towels, she placed three cookies on each of the five paper towels, and handed a paper towel to each one of her boys, whose eyes gleamed with delight as they received their cookies and began to happily munch on them.

"Thank you Dani." she heard them say through mouthfuls of cookie, along with various compliments.

"No problem dorks." Danielle said. With that, she began to eat her cookies.

"_See how happy we were eating Danielle's fabulous cookies? Jovially joking about anything and everything enjoying each other's company despite our terrible flaws and horrendous fuckups hidden within us? Hah, you know what everyone says, good things eventually get fucked up by Murphy's Law. Damn you Murphy's Law! What have I ever done to you? Have a family? Have people to care about and in turn about me? Were you jealous of me? Was that it? WHAT WAS IT? __**ANSWER ME!**_"

"_..."_

"_What the fuck was I expecting huh? A fucking theory to talk? As if shit like __that_ _were to ever happen. God, I swear if Murphy's Law were to ever become anthropomorphized, I will stab the shit out of it over a thousand times with every sword I have. You hear me Murphy? Watch out, I'm coming for you and you. Will. __**PAY.**_"

A loud bang resounds through the tower, drawing the attention of the five ghosts to look for the source of the sound. They each placed their paper towels on the counter, and began to stealthily sneak through the tower. They had also agreed to split up, agreeing that splitting up would cover more ground and to meet back in the kitchen.

"_We shouldn't have."_

Clockwork walked back into the kitchen, breathing out a heavy sigh in relief. "False alarm! I guess there something heavy fell on the ground and the sound reverberated throughout the tower. Guys?" his tone raised in worry and confusion. "Where did they go?"

With worry taking over, he looked through the ways that the other four took, growing concerned when he saw ectoplasma and blood trailing through the halls. He was quick to note that the trails looked smeared and continuous, almost as if they had been dragged. His core raced in fear, '_What the hell is going on now?'_ Now he ran through the halls calling out their names.

"Vlad! Danny! Danielle! Dan!" he yelled out, his core now threatening to burst out his case and ribcage. "Where are you?! Come on! Answer me! This isn't funny!"

He looked down, seeing that four trails of ectoplasm and blood merged into one at the entrance of his tower. /he followed the unified trail out the entrance to see the Guys in White transporting their unconscious bodies to their vehicles on gurneys. Seeing one of the agents carry Danielle's bleeding body shook him out of his shock.

"PUT THEM DOWN! THEY'RE MINE!" he shouted, alarming the agents, shooting an ectoblast but diverged from his intended target.

"He saw us! Hurry, carry the ghost and drive!" said one of the agents, running to the front of the vehicle and got in the driver's seat. Another agent threw Danielle over their shoulder and hopped in the back. The vehicle speed up, Clockwork flew after it.

The Time Master began to dodge the blast the agent in the back shot at him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET YOU! BE PREPARED TO FUCKING DIE, YOU BASTARD!" he shouted in a blaze of fury.

His enraged shout brought Dani to consciousness, her green eyes meeting his red and her lips wobbled in fear. He swore he saw a tear trail down her cheek. She opened her lips and said, "Clockwork help us. Please."

Clockwork's vision blurred with rage, speeding up, not seeing the agent push Danielle off their shoulder onto the floor with Danny, Vlad and Dan, not seeing the agent load a bazooka and shoot at him. "You won't be coming for us anytime soon." said the agent with a dangerous smirk as they shot at him in his case

"_CLOCKWORK NO!" _he heard Danielle screech before darkness tinted his vision.

"_Now you know why I'm hunting the Guys in White. Those bastards took the most important people in my afterlife. For what reason? Because they were ghosts? Well, I don't fucking care why they took them. Just know that I am going to hunt down each member in the GiW, slowly torture them, make them suffer the same way my family suffered, and end their pathetic lives. But I won't stop there, I'll make sure that they become ghosts: the very thing they hate, they very thing they wish to eradicate, and I'll torture them again. And again, and again, and again until they're nothing more than just detached limbs, ectoplasm, and a naked, vulnerable core. I'll make sure that they watch as I slowly disintegrate their cores in front of their eyes, their pitiful eyes closing, ending their equally pathetic existence._

"_Back to the story at hand, I was to say the least...aggrieved by their loss."_

Nocturne came across Clockwork's injured and unconscious body sprawled on a floating rock. '_Why is this idiot on a rock? Did he get in a fight and lose?' _he thought worriedly. '_But he doesn't really lose fights, and my friend you are doing me a frighten.'_

He floats down to his friend's injured body, picks him up and flies away to his lair.

Nocturne waits several days till Clockwork wakes up. During the time he's unconscious, he treats Clockwork's wounds, disinfecting them and wrapping them in gauze. The Master of Dreams paces around his lair in worry, '_Will he make it? What the hell even happened? Clockwork __**please**_ _wake up_.'

Clockwork finally stirs, sitting up on the bed he was sitting on. "Where am I?" he mumbled out in a daze.

"You're at my lair, dumdum." answered Nocturne. "Found you a rock. Care to explain why you looked like you were fading?"

"GiW took my family." came the numbed answer. "Chased the fuckers down. Didn't pay attention. Agent shot me with something."

'_Shit._' thought Nocturne, watching as his friend crumbled, falling face first into the bed, hearing a broken sob rip through him. He sat on the bed, pulled Clockwork to him and soon he was resting next next to the Dream Master's hips. Loud sobs and regrets hum into Nocturne's ear.

He rubbed some of his tendrils on Clockwork's back reassuringly. "You'll get them back. Believe me."

Clockwork slowly lifted his head, looking at Nocturne with sorrowful red eyes. "How do you know that? You don't know for certain."

Nocturne rolled his eyes at his friend, promptly smacking him upside the head. "Listen to me you idiot," he began in that no nonsense tone. "I don't need time powers to know these things. Right now, I don't see Clockwork the All Powerful Time Master. Instead I see Clockwork, who just lost his family. So I have known you long enough to know that you won't give up, you're going to get your ass up and start hunting them bastards down, and nothing, I repeat _nothing_ will stop you."

Clockwork sighed in response. "You're that certain?"

"Never less."

'_I can't let my family down. How can I find them if I drown myself in self pity?' _Sitting up, he hunched over, gripping the sheets in his hands until tiny rips in the sheets formed. "I'm going to find them and I'm going to make the Guys in White to pay."

Nocturne turned to face the Time Master. "And how do you intend to make them pay?"

"I'll think of the perfect revenge plan as I track them."

* * *

"Time is a tool you can put on the wall," sang Clockwork, beginning to jam to the beat.

"Or wear it on your wrist!" sang the enthused African-American teenager, as they sat in front of a laptop.

"LET'S GO ON A JOURNEY, A JOURN-oh you're still here!" said Clockwork suddenly.

"Who is still here?" asked the teen, looking up from their laptop as they pushed their glasses up.

Clockwork gestured wildly. "The readers Polyrhyme!"

"Oh, them, they're fine I guess." Rhyme said, diving back into their computer. "You can say whatever you want to them as I try to write Blind!Danny, edit Daycare and Lovesick. Wait, I have to _finish_ Daycare first. Dammit." The teen picked up their phone, looked at it and set it back on the table. "Well my phone's at sixty-nine percent, that's a thing as well."

The Time Master smiled at Rhyme before wiggling his shoulders suggestively. "Heh sixty-"

"I am too ace for your jokes right now, don't finish that sentence."

"Or else what?"

The teen leaned back in the chair, raising an eyebrow. "I am no Danielle, but I can write you getting stabbed repeatedly by a blood blossom coated knife. Try me."

"I have a time staff." challenged Clockwork.

"Has no effect on me." deadpanned Rhyme, who again directed their attention to the computer. "Now do you really want to try me?"

Clockwork sighed in defeat. "I suppose not." He floated next to Rhyme staring at the screen. "Okay, I _really_ like that beginning of that one shot. You should have a little snippet where I pull out a knife, the teacher almost notices me with it but I put it away just in the nick of time."

"Thank you. Don't know if I should, the point of it is no casualties." Rhyme replied.

"You're still achieving the no fatality thing or whatever it is if you add it."

"Right you are, I just might add it. Are you going to say anything to the readers, Clockpool?"

"I had fun on that Zamboni!" "I bet you you did."

Clockwork glared. "No need to be like that. I can't wait to tell you the next part of my wonderful, miraculous, danger filled tale! Read and review!"

* * *

**First I must say, ignore the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared references, or don't. XD**

**Like I stated earlier, I really had fun writing this and I _really_ hope that I make Clockwork as in tune to Deadpooly as I can, which includes how he treated Negasonic Teenage Warhead with so much enthusiasm hearing her name, and other mechanics within the movie. So stay tuned for part 2. Also, I just figured that if Deadpool has knowledge of other universes, then Clockwork should have some knowledge of other universes(mainly fanfiction universes but oh well.)**

**I really hope that my friends on Slack, you and ectoplasm-bodyshots enjoy this!**

**If you liked it, please leave a review. Want something written, drop a request. Got a question? Ask and I shall answer!**

**...you probably should leave a review, if you don't...Clockwork might start hunting you down. lmao, but still please drop a review. **

**polyrhyme out.**


	17. Superheroes Can't Be Blind

**This is for sarasanddollar who wanted me to write Blind!Danny for her. I hope you enjoy sandchild!**

**OH! I forgot to mention in the last update, I WON CAMPNANOWRIMO with 56k+words! YAY!**

**Anyways onto the update, be warned of bullying of a disabled student. **

* * *

**Superheroes Can't Be Blind**

* * *

Sight is something that everyone takes for granted. Danny did too, as much as he didn't want to admit it. One day he had sight, the next day it was gone in an accident caused by his parents' invention. Raw ectoplasm splashed into his eyes, bubbling up as it ate at his eyes. He rubbed at his baby blue eyes, trying to rub it out but it crawled further in his cornea, eating away at his nerves. Danny can't see his mother panic and his father running to him to pick him up.

Things are hazy, he can't see and suddenly he's in the back of the Fenton RV, forced to suffer Jack's erratic driving to the hospital. He suddenly slides across the floor of the Fenton RV, signaling that they've stopped. The back door opens and he's guided out the van be what he assumes to doctors and nurses by the way their voice sounds.

They shone lights on his face, his cheeks warming up slightly by the light. They constantly asked him how many fingers they were holding up, which in all honestly was the stupidest thing to ask. He's at the hospital because he _cannot _see. Does waving fingers in people's face magically cure all of that?

No it does not.

Lights fade away from his face and the doctors retreat from the hospital room. Not indefinitely of course as they slither back in the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" said the doctor, leading Danny to imagine that his mother and father did the cliche movie hospital scene of subtly desperately holding each other's hands as tight as they can as they stood up awaiting the most likely terrible news.

"Yes?" asked his mother and father simultaneously.

"I really hate to tell you this but from the accident you described to us and from our findings, Danny is blind."

Silence overtook his mother and father. "Blind?" questioned his mother. Danny imagines that her purple eyes widened in shock.

The doctor sighs apologetically. "Yes and there is no chance for recovering his eyesight." he added.

'_No chance of recovering my eyesight?' _thought Danny in horror. '_I'll never be able to get out of this darkness? What about-don't finish that sentence Daniel James Fenton." _"What about space? I'll never be able to see space again?"

No answer.

"Dammit answer me!" shouted the child, grasping the hems of the hospital sheets, his socketless eyes narrowing in anger.

"Language Danny!" shouted his father-a strange abnormality since it would be his mother who called him out on crude language.

Danny slumps against the headboard of the bed, not grunting when his spine hits the headboard. "Just tell me if I'll be ever be able to see space again?"

"I'm sorry Danny."

* * *

Everyone at Casper knows not to mess with Danny Fenton and his two weirdoes that he calls friends. They mainly don't mess with him because of the blind thing. It also was just rude to mess with any of the handicapped students.

That was the unspoken, universal rule that _every_ student understood and abided like the Bible.

Every student except Wes Weston. In addition, every student absolutely could not stand Wes. He was rude, arrogant, and was basically a college frat boy rolled up in a obnoxious middle schooler.

He also broke the most important rule by messing with Fenton.

With that aura of pretentiousness, Wes swaggered his way to the table where Danny and his friends sat at. The trio(Sam and Tucker) saw Wes walk towards them, rolled their eyes, whispered the development to Danny who shrugged his shoulders and continued talking his friends. Wes stood over the three when he finally reached the table, leaned over closer to Danny while throwing an arm across his shoulder. "Danny! You were just the man I was looking for!"

"Really? _You _were looking for me? I thought it would be me looking for you, but then again I don't really go looking for people." deadpanned Danny with a flat glare going through his glasses to his friends.

Sam and Tucker eyed each other. "We were having a very...perceptive conversation," began Sam.

"And it was ruined when you brought your rude pale ass over here to 'grace us with your presence.'" finished Tucker.

Wes waved his other hand dismissively. "No conversation is amazing unless Wes is here! Perceptive you say? Well then perceive this!" he shouted for the whole cafeteria to hear, grinning and looked back at Danny. "Danny where do you wear these shades inside the building? Hasn't anyone told you it's not cool to wear shades indoors."

"Good thing I don't try to be cool, but it's rad breaking rules." Danny snarked at Wes. Did the basketball player really want to play this game with him? Because two can play at that game.

Wes' smile disappears. "No need to be smart Danny, that's already reserved for your older sister. Why do you wear shades in the school?" he asked, reaching his hand out towards Danny's glasses, recoiling them when Tucker slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch Danny." warned Tucker dangerously, his voice rougher than moments before.

Danny grabbed Wes' wrist. "In cause you haven't heard, I'm blind jackass. Now get your goddamn arm off my shoulder."

The redhead yanked his wrist from Danny's tight grip. How the hell did Fenton have such a strong grip? Slithering his other arm off of Danny's shoulder he held them up in the air in mock surrender. "Chill dude." he said coolly, then rose an eyebrow in interest. "Wait you're blind?"

"Are you deaf because that's what I literally just said."

"Shit kid, no wonder you're blind. All that stupidity must have eaten away at your eyesight." stated Wes. "Whatchu hiding behind them glasses eh? Useless eyes for a useless guy. Why don't you let the whole world know that?" With the skills Wes picked up from basketball, he instantly snatched Danny's glasses off his face. He smiled victoriously as he looked at his friends shocked faces, before looking over at Fenton's face and instantly wanted to vomit.

Fenton didn't have any eyes. At _all. _

For a eyeless freak, he knows how to make someone almost piss themselves with that deadly glare. He backs up as Fenton walks towards him, the lanky kid's hands balled up in fists, his back slightly hunched over and those damn socketless eyes staring into his soul. The basketball player continues to back up, his eyes darting back and forth between his classmates sitting at the lunch table in a silent plea for help, a lump in his throat forming when his classmates shook their heads no.

Holy shit, he's screwed.

Wes backs into a wall, the cotton fabric of his shirt clinging to wall of the cafeteria. A sweaty hand pats up and down the wall in panic but there was nowhere he could go.

Fenton slowly continues his advance towards him, taking the last few trudges necessary to catch up to him. Wes gulped. Danny shot his hand up to Wes' neck, his grip tightened, cutting off the basketball player's air supply. The teen pushed Wes up the wall until he was several inches above the floor. Socketless eyes narrowed into a deep frown full of enmity, before Danny raised his other fist and repeatedly punched Wes in the face. Wes moaned in pain as his face was repeatedly bludgeoned by the other teen firmly plant itself on his chest. His head bounces off the wall, and he feels his teeth splice off some his gums inside his cheek, tasting the coppery blood pooling inside his mouth, and spilt through split lips.

Danny brought his fist back, lowered it and settled it on Wes' shoulder, staining the basketball player's shirt wit his blood before roughly shoving him to the floor. Wes fell to the ground, feeling something inside him shake. Looking up, he still sees the venomous glare of Danny Fenton, squeaked in fear when he felt Fenton's foot firmly plant itself on his chest.

He thinks he heard one of his ribs break, and winces when Fenton removes his foot off his chest.

"Don't touch my glasses." was all that Danny said before snatching his medical glasses out of Wes' hand and walking away.

* * *

Danny nearly trips over several steps as his father drags him down the stairs, his feet clumsily fumbling to catch up with his father's gait.

"Dad!"

"Yes Danny boy?"

"Why are you pulling on my arm and dragging my arm like a madman?" asked Danny.

He can feel his father tug on his arm again, and this time he's literally seconds away from landing face first on the tiled floor. Jack continues to drag him through the lab and positioning his son a certain way, ordering him to stay still as he grabbed several objects. Danny does as he told, listening closely as his father grabbed things. The light shrill piercing his ears tells him his father has a control in his hands, a heavy clunk indicates that he's holding a heavy cord in his hands. The teen wonders what his father has in store, beginning to figdet impatiently as he waited.

Five more minutes passed and he hears his father sigh in relief, leaving Danny to assume that he's finished.

"Danny my boy," announced his father in a enthused booming voice. "I present to you the Fenton Ghost Portal!"

"What does it do?"

"This bad boy right here is gonna rip hole into a another dimension so we can find out more about ghosts." he said, enthusiastically slapping Danny on his back. He guided Danny to the the portal. "Come on son, get a feel of this bad boy."

Danny trailed his fingers across the portal, the cold metal tingling his fingers. He gave his father a lopsided smile grin. "I can't wait till it's finished Dad!"

He's lying and he hopes with every fiber in his being that it fails.

* * *

**This isn't up to par to me, but whatever. I had originally planned to write to a certain point, but I was getting a lil antsy about it and I _really _wanted to post the other two oneshots I have completed. So I'll write the epilogue to this later and I'll post the two other oneshots over the span over 5 days to a week, I don't really know mate. In the mean time, read ****Dreams of Phantoms, Paradoxes and Time by PrplZorua**

**Uh, about the name change of this, narrowed it down to Ectoplasmic Shots, Ecto-Shorts, or something like that. **

**If you liked it, please leave a review. Want something written, drop a request. Got a question? Ask and I shall answer!**

***Clockpool walks in* Press the button and review, doooo it!**

***pushes him out* What he said, drop a review mate. polyrhyme out!**


	18. Daycare: Day One

**Heyo yall, new updates! Hope ya'll like this!**

**This was requested by kendorasariban, who wanted Newborn AU, which is an AU where ghosts aren't considered adults until the age of 50 and there a few other details I can't really recall at the top of my head. If you want to know more about the AU, go ask kendorasariban on tumblr for more. Also this particular oneshot is combined with my trans!intersex!Dan AU and man be prepared for the angst man. **

**Anyways time to read!**

* * *

**Daycare: Day One**

* * *

"You're kidding me, right Clockwork?"

Clockwork broke his gaze from one of his time screens to look at Dan gaping at him in horror. "No, I am not kidding you."

Dan threw his hands up in the air then bringing them down to gesture at himself. "I am twenty four years old! Last time I checked, I am too old to be dropped off at a fucking day care!"

The Time Master sighed, lowering his staff to his side. "Physically, you are twenty four. In the eyes of the Ghost Zone however, you are a minor."

"What about my timeline? Does that count?"

"Yes and no. Yes because when you were in your timeline, you existed in that timeline for ten years. However, when your timeline was erased and you became my ward, the Ghost Zone registers you as a infant. In either situation, you're still a minor." explained Clockwork, watching as Dan's face scrunch up in stubborn frustration.

"But I'm twenty four! I can take care of myself! Don't you trust me enough to stay here and not destroy your tower?" asked Dan.

Clockwork was silent for a few moments, deciding what he would say as to not exacerbate Dan's temper. "I do trust you," he said slowly, "but there are laws in place that I can not break if I want you as my charge. If I _were _to leave you here by yourself, I can get charged for fledging abandonment and go to prison. With my imprisonment, you would be labeled as a ward of the Ghost Zone; any and all wards are automatically placed under Walker's care."

"Oh." pouted Dan, slumping his shoulders. He doesn't want Clockwork to go jail, because who else will let him do what he wants, barring anything illegal? Not Walker for sure. With a heavy sigh, he looks at Clockwork. "I don't have a choice then, do I?"

"No not really."

* * *

Clockwork squirms in the chair he's sitting in, trying to find a comfortable position while Dan leans on his arm, playing Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. He half-heartedly glares at Dan, who was intensely glaring at his screen to notice. The Time Master sighs in realization that no matter what position he tries he won't find any comfort sitting in a rigid two seater sofa. He looks down, tapping a red ballpoint pen on the clipboard, looking down at the application. '_I should start completing this thing out.' _he thought. Clockwork focused on the paper clipped on the clipboard, reading the first question.

_Name of fledging: _

'_Well that's easy. Dan Phantom.' _Clockwork scribbled onto the paper, his red eyes reading the next question, widening and withholding a groan as he read the next question:

_Sex of fledging: Male or Female_

'_How do I explain Dan's situation?' _Sighing, he wrote a lengthy explanation of Dan's situation. Clockwork looks at Dan from the corner of his eyes. "Dan, charge your Nintendo."

"Alright da-old man." Shuffling can be heard as Dan searches for his charger and Clockwork rolls his numb arm around counterclockwise before setting it back down so Dan can use it as his pillow. Clockwork continued to continue filling out the application.

_If your fledgling displays any inappropriate behavior, how should he/she be disciplined?_

Clockwork filled in, _When Dan displays any sort of inappropriate behavior, such as being rude to other fledglings or rough housing(resulting in minor injuries or disturbance of the environment) take away his Nintendo or any other pleasantry he has brought with him. If Dan commits any sort of major infractions(i.e seriously injuring any fledgling or day care personnel, repeated instances of disrespect), contact me __**IMMEDIATELY**__, and I shall retrieve him myself. Do not, under any circumstance, let the personnel physically discipline Dan._

_What are some other things that we should know about your fledgling that could not be explained in the earlier question?_

_As stated earlier within this application, Dan is a twenty four year old transgender, intersex male. In order to quell any of his dysphoria, he is required to wear his binder at all times. Do __**NOT**_ _under any circumstances take away Dan's binders. _

Clockwork took a deep breath, relieved that he finally finished completing the application. He gently nudged Dan to move off his shoulder, and got up to turn in the application at the front desk. Clockwork stands there, tapping his fingers to an inconsistent rhythm on the counter as the secretary processed the papers. The room is quiet save for the soft tapping on the counter and the papers being processed through a fax machine spitting the paper from one end to the other end. The secretary grabs a copy and drops it in a separate manila file sitting on the desk.

"Bring your fledging to the counter Clockwork." said the voice in a tone that screamed that they wanted to be anywhere but here.

Looking back at the young man intensely playing his video game, he called out, "Dan." said ghost looked up at Clockwork curiously. "Save your game, turn it off and come here." he ordered gently. "Bring your bag here as well." Turning back, he heard his young charge shuffling around on the little sofa and slowly trudged his way to the counter next to him.

"Tell your fledging to hold his arm out." said the secretary.

"I am right here, why don't you just ask me directly?" asked Dan, arching an eyebrow at how easily his presence was looked over.

"Well, Dan, your guardian here has listed you as an infant so I assumed that your intelligence level was equal to or less than an infant."

"My fledging is very intelligent for your information, there was no need to demean him the way you did. Give me the identification label. Now." interrupted Clockwork, snatching the label from the secretary. "Hold your arm out Dan."

Dan did as he asked and held his arm out, allowing Clockwork to place the label on his wrist. Dan retracted his arm, inspecting the label, "Feels wrong, old man. I dunno why but I feel like I'm at a lab or something." he said cautiously, watching for any sort of reaction from Clockwork.

Clockwork doesn't react aside from placing another band on his other wrist. "Have this Dan, contact me if it's an emergency and _only_ if it's an emergency. Bye Dan, I will see you in a few days." Ruffling Dan's hair, he gave him tight hug before turning around and heading out the door.

Dan stares out the door, looking back at the door Clockwork floated out of and stared at the secretary, thinking, '_Well, this is going to be interesting.'_

* * *

Clockwork taps his fingers on the table, barely managing to retain anything that anyone said during the meeting.

No one so far has noticed his inattentiveness, and he's very grateful that they haven't. He looks up to see that a recess has been placed in, watching as everyone get up from the table, migrating into several groups chattering.

"Clockwork." called an Observant, causing the Time Master to look up. "Is there something that troubles my employee?"

He leaned back in the chair he sat in, "I'm just an overprotective guardian, I suppose."

"Ahhh, this is your first time being separated from your little fledging?" asked the Observant, sympathy tinging its voice. "I might not have a fledgling myself, but I understand how difficult it must be."

"I have left him behind before-that sounds so wrong just _saying _it. So why is this any different?"

The Observant sat on the table, "That's because you almost immediately came back to Dan. This time, you won't return as quickly as you normally would. That and well, you're leaving your little fledgling behind in an area that's unfamiliar to both of you."

"..."

"You don't believe me do you?"

Clockwork shrugged his shoulders. "That might be it, I don't know. I'm just worried if Dan's being treated alright over there."

The Observant patted his shoulder. "It's alright to worry, just, don't let interfere with anything?"

"No promises."

* * *

"Come on Daniel." said a female ghost with little emotion in her voice.

Dan turn around, whipping his head around to see the woman staring at him expectantly. "My name isn't Daniel. It's Dan."

"If we're on the topic of names, then my name is Serena." she said, now tapping her pen across her knuckles expectantly. "Well then, Dan, come along. There isn't a moment to be wasted."

Dan slowly walked, following the woman with unease bubbling in his core.

"So you're a ghost from another timeline?" asked Serena.

Phantom's eyebrows shot up. "If I was? What's to you?"

She laughed warmly, "No need to be so defensive, little fledging. I just _know _these things about ghosts. It's like I have a sixth sense, you know? Wait maybe you don't, just don't try to think of it too much." she said, throwing her head back, watching Dan becoming flustered with frustration.

"There is no need to talk down to me." he said with anger slowly bleeding into his voice, he began to ball and unball his fist as to not wanting to lose his temper so quickly. Dan took a deep breath, counting backwards from a thousand while continuing to ball and unball his fists.

The worker turned around and brushed her fingers across Dan's cheek. "Come on dear, no need to get so angry."

Dan merely slapped her fingers away from his face. "Keep your fingers out my face, woman."

"Wow, what a rude little fledging. We're gonna have to fix that." Serena said, turning back around and continuing to guide Dan through the hallway. "Dan are you a fire core?"

The fledging glared at her hair, "I have flaming hair. What does that tell you?" he deadpanned. Seriously, what daycare worker can't what type of core he was by simply looking at his hair?

The woman giggled, "I was just making sure you know that, silly. Sometimes fledglings are unable to tell what type of core they have but you're so smart for an infant!"

After a series of twists and turns in the hallways of the daycare, being patronized by the worker in front of Dan, and Dan poorly resisting the urge to strangle her, they finally made it to a door in front them.

He faintly hears keys being jingled around, and Dan watches in confusion when she pulls out her key and placed it in the door lock. Was this his room. "Not to sound rude and all, but is this my room?"

Serena's eyebrow arched in slight agitation from her concentration being broken, slowly standing up and looked at Dan with a plastered smile. "Honey this is your room! Why would I bring you all the way down here for this not to be your room?"

"Okay then, whatever, but why is my room all the way down here? We practically went through a maze just to get here."

Tilting her head with a serene smile, she said. "We don't want fledglings like you around the other fledglings."

Phantom scoffed in disbelief. "Fledglings like me?" '_What's that supposed to mean?"_

Serena's red eyes widened in feigned shock. "I probably shouldn't have worded it like that. How rude of me! You see Dan, physically older fledglings like you easily frighten the physically younger ones. Besides with a temper like yours who's to say you wouldn't harm a fledgling incapable of defending themselves."

Dan's eyes glowed red. How _dare _she-how can she have the audacity to say something like that? Yes, he has a temper but Clockwork is helping him working on it. Stress balls, counting backwards and repetitively working on hand motions has helped him out a lot. "First of all-"

"See! This is exactly what I'm talking about, that temper of yours is the reason why you can't be integrated with the other fledglings." /Serena said cheekily, pointing at Dan's glowing. "Things like those scary eyes is the exact reason why you have to be isolated. Who knows what else you could do if you were left unrestrained with my little fledglings?"

"But I wouldn't hurt-"

"What were you going to say, hmmm? You wouldn't hurt a hair on their head? How do you know that, Dan? How do you truly know that you wouldn't hurt the little ones. Who knows, you could go into a blind rage and seriously hurt one of them? Maybe even…" Serena's voices trailed off, directing her gaze to Dan finish her sentence. "kill them? "

"I have methods that make sure I don't lose it." he said, throwing his hands up in the air, lowering them when he saw Serena pulling something out her pocket and here Dan quickened the pace of his fist balling and unballing, trying not to lash out at the worker.

"What methods?" challenged Serena, unfolding her arms. "Counting? Please. What can counting do for you? What other 'methods' do you have?" She watched as Dan grew silent, unable to respond to her question. "That's it, that's all you have? Counting? Those aren't failsafe you know and can fail at any moment."

She had a point, a very excellent one he didn't want to admit, but nonetheless she had one. The methods Clockwork had taught him hadn't always work, such as that time Dan nearly mauled an Observant. He doesn't really want to think about it, but what if it his calming methods didn't work while he was around the other fledglings and did what he nearly did to an Observant? What if he did kill one of them?

Lowering his arms, he sighed in defeat. "As much as I hate to admit it," he began in a low voice, finally unballing his fists and letting them hang freely, his clawed fingers tapping against the pants of the his jumpsuit. "You're right. I _actually _wanted to be with the other fledglings, but I suppose of my...erm...intimidating and imposing physique would frighten the younger ones."

Serena unfolded her arms and slightly slumped her shoulders in acceptance. "So you finally get my point?" she said, "I'm glad you do. To be honest, I thought it would take you much longer to see where I was coming from but anyway! Time to show your new room honey! I have put in a lot of thought picking this room out for you!" She leaned over in front of the lock, jiggling the keys in the lock, finally unlocking it, and pushing it open halfway.

Serena walked behind Dan, placed her small hands on his back and roughly pushed him in front of the door. "So do you like it Dan?" she asked.

"Like what? How can I like something if I can't see it?"

Red eyes looked over to the door, then realizing her mistake, Serena pushed the door open all the way, revealing the room in all it's glory. "Got that squared away, so tell me," her voice bubbled over with excitement with a mischievous grin showing her white teeth. "do you like your room?"

Dan's red eyes scanned the room, shuddering in disgust at the hot pink walls with ballerina, fairy and other girly stickers littering the bed. '_What the hell?' _He bared his fangs, covering them when Serena lifted her head over his shoulder to look him in the eye. Noticing his look of disgust, her mouth formed a small 'o'. "What's the matter Dan? Do you not like your room."

He gave her a sideways glance before returning his attention to the room. "Quite frankly I don't like the room."

"You don't?! But I worked so hard on it," fake pouted Serena. "I really thought you would like it!"

"Well I _don't _like it."

"What about the room you don't like?"

What about the room he didn't like? Really? She really wanted to know? Dan glared at the worker and gestured to the _entire_ room. "Well to start off, the room is _pink." _he said distastefully, the disgust practically rolling off his tongue.

"I am so sorry." apologized Serena. "I just thought that you would like pink. Unfortunately the frilly decorations came with it."

"I don't like pink."

"Why not?"

"I just don't like the color. Pink is not a very _manly_ color for someone like me."

Serena rose an eyebrow in interest. "Someone like you? What makes _you," _Dan blinked in surprise as she harshly jabbed her index finger into his chest and he swore he felt his binder move around a bit. "so special that pink isn't a manly color?"

'_Have you ever been misgendered for wearing pink? It's not fun.' _he thought but settled for saying, "No reason. To be more precise, no reason that I can explain without making it overly complicated. Let's just simply say that pink and I don't mesh well together."

"You and pink? Not meshing well together?" Serena asked in disbelief. "I have a hard time believing that honey. Pink was originally used for male fledglings, until things happened which made everyone go into a frenzy switching out the colors. But we aren't going to get into it."

"Cool fact. I dont really care though. Like how the fuck does that benefit me?" he muttered. "Can we change out the room? Yu know, switching this room for another one?"

Serena looked back and forth between the interior designing of the room and Dan. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe if we have a room available, we might switch it out." she said after a few moments. "But for now it seems as if you're going to have to stay here."

Dan uncharacteristically pouted, jutting out his bottom lip. He doesn't really _want _to stay but he'll stay in this horrendously pink room with pink ballerina stickers and fairies splayed across the wall until he gets a different room. "Fine," he began with irritation tingling his voice. "I'll stay in the damn room. Only until I can get a different room." He added quickly, not wanting to give the lady the impression he'll stay in the room long term.

Serena smiled, appeased by Dan's unwilling compliance. "Language aside, seriously how does your guardian put up with a crude, disrespectful fledging like _you_?" came the astonished question poorly hiding her contempt. She shook her head and threw her hands up to her shoulders deciding not to ponder any further. "I am so glad you understand and I appreciate you for being so patient. Now I will leave you so you can get comfortable." Her small hands splayed across the center of Dan's back and shoved him into the room, taking his consternation as the perfect opportunity to lock the door.

Dan fumbled for stable footing, only to fall face first in the pink cot, the rest of his body bouncing into the. His bookbag drooped of his shoulder and fell on the floor. The former world conqueror rose his head, arching one of his eyebrows in interest at the glowing blue lava lamp.

'_Cool, a fucking lava lamp.' _he thought before plopping his head back and attempted to go to sleep.

* * *

**Okay! End Day One for Dan and Clockwork! I loved writing CW as a dad-type wondering about his lil fledging and..ya...I am really loving this AU as you can see as I am angsting it up in every way I can. I am a little frazzled right now applying for colleges and other real life things right now, so I don't really have as much to say.**

**The next update is coming the day after tommorrow, and from there updates come as I write the oneshots. However, as this will soon be the case, I don't know when the next update will be. CampNanoWrimo kinda tired me out and I will be starting my senior year of high school, I don't when I will update. I will make sure to write, but updates will be kinda hard to figure out. **

**In the meantime go read **_**Dreams of Phantoms, Paradoxes and Time**_** by PrplZorua, who has told me if she got a 100 reviews, she was going to give you all something spectacular. So go read and review her story!**

**If you liked it, please leave a review. Want something written, drop a request. Got a question? Ask and I shall answer!**

***Clockpool walks in* Press the button and review, doooo it or else I'll will haunt you to your dying day!**

***pushes him out* What he said, drop a review mate. polyrhyme out!**


	19. Lovesick: Day One

**_Heyo! New update is here!_**

**Today's oneshot is a crossover between DP and Yandere Simulator. Now, I know that many might not know what YanSim is, so to give a little insight: Yandere Simulator is a stealth game about stalking a boy and secretly eliminating any girl who seems interested in him, while maintaining the image of an innocent schoolgirl(Taken directly from the YanSim website). This crossover has more of a soulswap/bodyswap feel to it where the characters of DP are placed into the bodies of the characters of Yandere Simulator.**

**Clockwork in this fic is agender and goes by they/them!**

**I don't want to spoil anymore of the oneshot, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Lovesick: Day One**

* * *

_Open menu_

_Resume Game or New Game?_

_You have chosen 'resume game'._

_!_

_Before you can resume your game, the update launcher has found a new build. Would you like to download it? _

_Yes or No?_

…

_Please wait for the download to be completed._

_10% completed… Loading student files_

_40% completed… Updating schemes_

_70% completed… Installing animations_

_80% completed… Installing AIs_

_90% completed… Updating clubs, debug menu, etc. _

_100% completed… Update complete_

_Thank you for playing Yandere Simulator__._

* * *

"_I can't feel anything." began Clockwork, their voice echoing slightly as if they're in a empty room. "For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing." _

_Ominous music behind them begins to play, slowly crescendoing, a repeated thud can be heard in the background. Clockwork isn't sure where it's exactly coming from and they're not sure if they really want to know where the source is coming from. "It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me." _

_The music continues to crescendo, the tempo speeding up as well. "But everything changed when I met him…"_

"_...My Senpai."_

_A lovely harp strums and it echoes around them, a pink background with hearts appears behind them, elegant and romantic music began to play. "For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. Now I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. I'm addicted to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. He is everything to me. _

_The wholesome, elongated notes within the piece become shrill. "And now, someone is trying to take him from me." Thuds resound and horns flare as the music goes more high-pitched, and then suddenly stops and the hearts are covered by the black screen once again._

_More ominous music plays. _

"_She wants him, but not in the same way that I want him. She could never appreciate him the way I do. She doesn't deserve him. He belongs to me alone." The music grows louder._

"_She has taught me a new emotion... Rage." The music grows faster and progressively gets louder. _

"_I want to stop her." The tempo paces and the volume rises _'Who is her?' _Clockwork wondered, the words they're speaking stirring concern in their concern. Will they hurt __her,_ _whoever she is?_

"_I want to hurt her." The music suddenly stops and Clockwork can feel fear bubbling inside them. This ridiculous game hasn't even begun and they want out. _

"_I want to kill her." The black screen abruptly becomes a saturated red. The music is going quickly and the volume is higher than ever before, lowering as Clockwork begins to speak. "There is nothing I won't do for Senpai. I won't let anyone come between us." _

_The volume rises. "I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. I don't care whose blood I have to spill. I won't let anyone take him from me. Nothing else matters. No one else matters." The screen turns black once again and the music stops again. "Senpai will be mine." _

_The music goes through a crescendo and then abruptly stops. " He doesn't have a choice."_

* * *

_The words, in red, "Yandere Simulator" appear on the black screen with excited music. The scene cross fades to the second part, but in the form of a text message conversation. At the bottom left part of the screen the word, "Skip" is in a pink box with the letter "F" accompanying it. On the bottom right part of the screen the word, "Next" is in a similar pink box with the letter "E" next to it. In the middle of the screen there is a phone. The background behind the phone is white with darkness creeping in on it from every corner._

_Info-chan: Hey._

_Yandere-chan: Do I know you?_

_Info-chan: I saw you stalking an upperclassman today._

_Yandere-chan: Do you have a problem with that?_

_Info-chan: No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with. Her name is Osana Najimi. She has a crush on him. She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school._

_Yandere-chan: The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?_

_Info-chan: Correct. She's planning to confess to him next Friday._

_Yandere-chan: Why are you telling me this?_

_Info-chan: I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-chan. I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves._

_Yandere-chan: Who are you?_

_Info-chan: I'm the person nicknamed "Info-chan" at school._

_Yandere-chan: I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name._

_Info-chan: The rumors are true. If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can. If [you] want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and I'll tell you everything I know about them._

_Yandere-chan: You're disgusting._

_Info-chan: You're a stalker. If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me. You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Osana-chan. I hope you make her suffer._

The screen then blacked out, leaving Clockwork to wonder who was Info-Chan.

* * *

_April 3, 2017, 100% Atomsphere_

_Time 6:30 am_

Clockwork is suddenly awake, standing in the middle of a room that isn't theirs. They don't get a chance to look around to see what's in the room before they're made to walk to a nice stand with a miniature bookshelf, rose an eyebrow in confusion when they see 'Change Panties'. '_Why would I need to change panties?' _They soon find themselves looking at a selection of different colored panties, gulping when they saw some of the bonuses. Clockwork is forced to pick the speedy sporty spats and leaves home.

They're at the school at seven. A white-creamish building three stories tall, with glass door entrances, giving Clockwork the vague feeling that they're at a prep school. No one else is there they notice before looking to their left and realizing that there was a teacher standing at the school. Clockwork is suddenly walking to the teacher with blonde hair, blue eyes while wearing a red tracksuit with white stripes trailing down her suit. Ignoring the bust size of the teacher, Clockwork pulls out a phone, switches it to camera mode, suddenly becoming more confusion than when they picked panties when she smiled and posed. Snapping a picture, they sent it to Info-Chan and is surprised at what they see.

_Name: Kyoshi Taiso_

_Reputation: 0_

_Personality: Strict but Friendly_

_Crush: None_

_Occupation: Gym Teacher_

_Strength: Extensive self-defense training_

_Additional Information: You may know this teacher as Skulker._

Clockwork laughs suddenly. Skulker, as a gym teacher? Ha, how laughable. Skulker wouldn't last a second teaching children. '_Alright you whelps, time to get fit. Give me 50 laps.' _is the first thought that flashes across Clockwork's mind and they almost laugh louder. Their laughter soon dies down in realization that if Skulker was a teacher, then _they_ would be his student. So who would last longer, them or Skulker?

While the idea theoretically sound hilarious, practical application would be gruesome and tiring.

They run across to the other end of the gate onto the grass, retreating further into the grass when they saw several weapons lying in the grass. '_What idiot would put a katana in the grass? Why is there a katana at a high school? A boxcutter? A knife? Seriously? Why the hell are there fucking weapons in the middle of the grass?'_

Thirty minutes pass as they run around the school, pulling out their phone and taking photos of the students and faculty members, excluding the delinquents, nurse and several club leaders, Clockwork learned several important things. One, they weren't the only ones trapped in this god forsaken game. Two, their employers are here as well and three, Clockwork found out the identity of Senpai.

Dan Phantom is Senpai.

Dan Phantom is Senpai.

_Dan Phantom is Senpai. _

It's seven thirty-four and they're still in shock. They're very positive Dan would never spare them a second glance and if it that were to happen, Dan sparing them a second glance, he wouldn't ever think of them like that. Besides, Clockwork isn't even if they like anyone _like _that. If they did like anyone in that way, Clockwork is positive that they aren't worth a double take.

There's a fourth, but it sickens them to their stomach. They found out who _she_ is, the girl who wants Senpai. Kokona Haruka, who they know as Pandora. Clockwork brings out a knife-Where did they get the knife from? How did they even hide a knife?- and walks over to a group of girls standing in a circle, jovially chatting to on another and the girls don't seem to mind that they're standing in the middle of them until six pink arrows show up on the around them.

"Is that a knife? You shouldn't bring something like that to school." said one of the girls, and the other girls repeat the same qoute after the first one. '_Well, duh, I know I know I shouldn't bring knives to school. It's not like __**I wanted **__to anyways, I had to pick it up. Besides, how do you not see an array of weapons laying around in the grass at the entrance of this school?' _they thought, feeling a pang in their heart as the girls said the qoute.

It hurts, each pound hurting more than the other. They want to curl up in a tiny ball and hide away from the pain but instead, they walked up to Pandora, glaring hatefully when she looks at them in shock. "Is that a knife? You shouldn't bring something like that to school." she said again.

'_You and I both know that I'm holding a knife Pandora. Don't act dumb, it's not very becoming of you.'_ Clockwork walked away, rolling their black eyes when they see Pandora turn her head around, her purple drills swishing around, gently patting her in the face.

Clockwork is suddenly teleported to the roof, hiding a blush when they felt the back of their skirt fly up. They walk around the roof, avoiding the knife that they saw on the roof next to the mop and bucket. The roof is pretty empty save for two people(actually it was six people), but they pay no mind to it. Their surroundings instantly change to the courtyard again, fighting another blush, leaving through one of the doors to walk around the school.

_Time: 8:30, Classtime._

It rings in Clockwork's head they start running around the halls to their classroom, slowing down to a walk to a glowing pink circle and stands in the middle of the circle. The classroom disappears and a white screen takes over.

_Time: 1:00, Lunchtime_

White backgrounds fade away to the classroom, Clockwork watches as the other students leave their separate ways. They leave the room and before they know it, everything around them speeds up. Students speed walked up and down the stairs, past their classroom, and it's _really_ giving them a headache watching people zoom past them. Soon it stops and everything's back to normal.

Clockwork walks back into the classroom and stands in the pink glowing circle again, sighing as the classroom faded away to white.

_Time: 3:30, After School._

Clockwork stands and leaves the class, running past everyone. Why they're running, they have no clue. A quick run around the school building leads them to discover a mini maze with manga hidden at each corner of it. Time speeds up again, the headache is more excruciating than the one this morning, then resumes once again at its normal speed. They look up to see the sun is setting, and run towards the glowing pink circle at the entrance.

_Go home?_

'_Yes, let's go 'home'.'_ Clockwork thought desperately, relief washing over them when the screen was overtaken by blackness

* * *

_All students remaining on the campus, must leave. A teacher tells Yandere-chan to leave too. _

_Yandere-chan stalks Senpai until he safely arrived home and returns to her own home. _

* * *

Darkness fades away, showing 'their' room. They walk over to the bed, smiling when they see the word 'Sleep' in pink with a black bolded outline.

They're grateful that today hadn't resulted in any casualties, although something in their stomach says that tomorrow won't be like today.

* * *

**So end Day One! Kudos to the fans of YanSim who figured out that Clockwork was Yandere-chan. Now as for Dan being Senpai, I had no idea who Senpai was when I first thought of this, and when I presented to Kimera20, she eagerly suggested Dan. So Dan it was. Now to explain some the features and characters mentioned in this edition of Lovesick:**

**-Info-chan: She is a _very_ important asset to Yandere-chan, who can provide schemes for eliminating rivals, clean uniforms, and much much more. However as you read, Info-chan does not work for free. Panty shots are the price you pay for working with Info-Chan. (Also, do you think who's taking the role of Info-chan?)**

**-Panties-certain benefits are given based on what types of panties are worn. Speedy shorty spats are mentioned and when worn increases running speed to six seconds, which can be very useful depending on the player's actions. **

**-Rivals-Girls who want Senpai, it's the player's responsibility to eliminate them before confessing to Senpai.**

**-Debug menu- Allows you to access several things easily and also allows teleportation to certain places in the school.**

**-Character Profile-Provides detail about a person, their crush, physical stats, club and other facts. If used properly, this is a very powerful advantage. This also gives Clockwork insight as to who is who. **

**-Teachers- can be obstacles if the player is not careful.**

**Now to other things, the sudden pangs Clockwork felt when the others noticed they had a knife is very important that effects them as a whole. I cannot explain it without spoiling anything for any future editions of Lovesick.**

**Skulker is the gym teacher due to his physical stature and his ability to defend himself extremely well(and mainly for humor XD). Pandore is Kokona Haruka, the test rival for Yandere-chan due to her purple hair and the fact I want Clockwork and Pandora to be close.**

_**Why the hell are there weapons in the front of a school? **_**You may ask. Well since Yandere Simulator is being developed, its in sandbox mode to help debug the game and the weapons are there for easy access and testing. **

**I may be forgetting something else, but oh well, I'll cover it in the next edition of Lovesick!**

**This is the last shot I wrote during CampNanoWrimo, and as such, updates will come as I write the shots.**

**If you liked it, please leave a review. Want something written, drop a request in your review. Got a question? Ask and I shall answer!**

***Clockpool walks in* Press the button and review, doooo it or else I'll will haunt you to your dying day!**

***pushes him out* What he said, drop a review mate. polyrhyme out!**


End file.
